Montage
by diamondwine
Summary: Losing Fred causes George to lose himself. Unbeknownst to the pair, Angelina and George are meant to be together, but Draco attempts to get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

I remember spinning, wildly twirling and turning in Fred's arms. The Yule Ball felt like a dream, something that never really happened. Three months after his death and it still feels like some strange nightmare. I once again stand before his headstone in the grass, the dog days of summer doing their worst as the sun relentlessly glares down at me. The first sunburn I've ever had stings my shoulder when I forgetfully reach up and scratch it. I wince and let a tear drop from my eye. It never occurred to me to realize how much time I spend standing here, still thinking that it's all a sordid, morbid, and unforgivable joke, that Fred will dig his way out of the ground, laughing and saying how good he got me, how good he got everyone; he was never really dead. But no matter how much I think it, the ground stays still and unturned. I never hear him laughing. Why I spend so much time here I still don't know. Maybe because friends can never let each other go. I can't think of George _without _Fred. It's just wrong. The more my mind wanders I start to think about George. I haven't seen him since the funeral. Considering how much time I spend standing at this gravestone, I'm surprised I haven't run into him. I've seen Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Harry, Hermione, even Percy. I've seen half the faces I knew when I was at Hogwarts, but I have yet to see George. I shake my head and plop to the ground, telling Fred how angry I am that he didn't make it. He never should've died. It shouldn't have been him. I close my eyes for a moment and hear someone approaching. I don't bother to look over, assuming that it's Ron or one of the Weasleys. The steps stop just about a foot away from me. The silence kills me and I finally look up to see who's standing there. That familiar platinum blonde head leers above, blocking the sun from shining on me so intensely. The face is stricken with a strange sort of remorse, but is remains unyielding. I begin to think I must have suffered a heat stroke, and that what I'm seeing is my brain falling into heat and delusion. I stand up and he's still there, never once taking his blue gaze from Fred's grave. I take a good step back, creating a gap between me and the man who I didn't believe deserved to breathe. I cross my arms and glare at him. Finally, slowly, Draco turns to look at me. He stares back at Fred's grave in silence.

"What makes you think you have the bloody right to be here?" I spit. He doesn't answer and I intercept his gaze by standing between it and Fred's stone.

"_Asshole_! I'm talking to you!" I feel myself winding up, the anger broiling in my veins. I feel my fists clench painfully.

"Can't you see I'm grieving, Johnson?" Draco retorts, looking me directly in the eyes. His are clear and unfilled. His expression had gone from remorseful to retaliatory. I was quiet for a minute, surprised at the fact that he even knew my name. And then I realize that this is the first time he's ever spoken directly to me.

"I said you don't deserve to be here. You're not a friend and you're not family. The moment one of them comes by, you're _dead_," I said angrily. Draco shook his head, laughing a little bit. He takes a fearless step towards me, causing me to step back in response. I immediately chastise myself mentally for showing the fact that he scared me deep down. As far as I knew, he was the spawn of pure evil. I draw my wand from my pocket, but before I can even point it at the bleachy blond skull, he grabs my hand firmly, knocking it to the ground and kicking it aside. Despite how hot it is, he's in black robes that give him an even more suspicious air. My pulse skips and I step back again in fear.

"It's all _over_," Draco shouts, "Voldemort lost—he's dead, he's gone. His followers are gone—"

"I'm not so sure of that," I cut him off, prying my wrist away from him so hard that I manage to fall back against Fred's grave, hitting my head. I guess I blacked out automatically…

Those cold blue eyes stare down at me concernedly, but as soon as they see that I'm coming to, they fleet back to their apathetic gaze. I gasp and sit up, crawling away from Draco's hand, under which my head was resting seconds before.

"Gryffindors; world's stupidest and clumsiest idiots," Draco says ruthlessly. Something about it made me feel as if he were simply keeping on a face that really wasn't there. I saw my wand standing where Draco had kicked it. I crawl towards it desperately. When I turn around, pointing it at Draco, he's already pointing his at me.

"_Don't_ do anything stupid. I'm not looking for a fight. I just came to pay my respects," he says, stepping towards me, pleasure wafting across his face when he understood that I was afraid. I pull myself off the ground and brush off.

"_Respects?_ Don't make me laugh, you bastard. You respect no one." Draco ignores my comment and wipes his hand on his robe. For the first time I notice the bit of blood on the stone. The pain at the back of my head finally seizes me and I lean over slightly.

"You're bleeding," Draco says plainly.

"And I _wouldn't be_ if you hadn't come here!" I scream. He rolls his eyes, stepping even closer.

"Stay _away _from me!"

"Fine, if you don't want to fix it," he said, stopping where he was. The pain at the back of my head becomes intense. I start to see double and fall to my knees, shaking my head. I fall completely and feel my head swimming. Draco finishes approaching me and kneels in the grass, taking my head up in both hands. Weak as I am, I still attempt to get away from him when he lifts it. He points his wand behind me, wondering what exactly to do. It's so strange to me when I look up at him and see the expression of remorse again. I hear footsteps, and they quicken up as they approach. Draco whips his head around and stares in the direction where I hear a voice screaming at him. I recognize it to be Ron but then I hear another voice. Fred? I wished I could have lifted my head and looked past him to see who else was shouting. Draco disapparates, leaving my head free where it drops to the ground, my gaze turned skywards. I try to keep my eyes open but only end up passing out a second time. When I wake up again, my first few blinks are blurry, through which I see a familiar face.

"Fred!" I scream, rocketing upwards and nearly hitting my face in his. There's a firm hand on my shoulder and I look over at Molly Weasley. George blinks sadly at me. I had been mistaken; it wasn't Fred I was looking at. Ron sits at the end of the couch where I am.

"You okay?" he asks.

"What did Malfoy do to you? There was blood everywhere," he said darkly. I shake my head slowly, not really remembering much. It comes back as a montage of moments; Draco standing near me, staring at Fred's grave. I can recall pointing my wand at him, but after that I can't remember a thing. George shakes his head and I realize how angry he looks.

"He's a dead man," he says through gritted teeth. I really take a look at him, his face sallow and gaunt, the eyes sagging slightly from days of missed sleep.

"He got away before we could do anything," Ron informs me, as Molly pushes a cup of something into my hands. I stare at George, unsure of what to say. I had never seen him the way he was looking as he stood there in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

* I was trying to change up my writing style and see how it would be, but I read the first chapter of this and thought it just sounded wrong. I'm going back to past tense.

Molly left the three of us to go get me some more of the healing potion I finished.

"Are you _sure_ you can't remember anything?" George asked me desperately. Something about the wild look in his eyes made me believe that he just wanted an excuse to go out and kill Draco. It started to scare me so I looked away, shaking my head. Ron stood up.

"It's a good thing I convinced you to go, George, or we probably would've been too late." At that point I was sure they'd both believed that Draco would've killed me. George walked over to the window and stared out of it.

"He's not going to get away with this. He could've killed you, Angelina," he says, spinning around to face me again. For some odd reason, I couldn't believe that Malfoy had intended to harm me. But I still couldn't remember what happened. George stared at me a moment before starting for the door. Ron ran after him and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Let go of me, Ron," George growled, appearing angrier by the second.

"What you think you're gonna do, huh? Knock on his door and ask for him?" George looked down at Ron angrily before pulling away and stepping back inside the house. Molly returned and poured me some more of the potion, telling me I'd better lie down. My head spun and I did as I was told. I figured it would take some time for the potion to take full effect. I ended up staying on the couch until night. Ginny had been in charge of talking to me in order to keep me awake, as Mrs. Weasley was sure that if I fell asleep, I would fall into a coma. It got so late that I couldn't keep my eyes open much longer. Ginny fell asleep on the couch at my feet. I stood up, thinking that if I at least walked around, I'd be able to stay awake. I stumbled in the dark and made my way towards the kitchen when I bumped into something. I quickly realized that it was someone else as the warm body stopped me before I hit the floor. The light went on and I found myself looking up into George's face. Honestly, it scared me. He looked tired and ill, paler than I've ever seen him.

"What're you doing?" he asks, "You're going to fall and hit your head, then it'll be all over," he added, guiding me towards a chair at the table. He spoke about dying so casually that I felt even more worried about him. He went to the stove and put on some hot water for tea. He sat back at the table where I was, not looking at me for a bit, twisting a cup around on the table. And then he looked at me; I was already looking at him. I was about to look away when he smiled lightly. It quickly faded.

"How…how often do you visit Fred?" he asked, his voice quiet almost as if he were afraid to ask.

"Actually, every day, pretty much. I'm surprised I haven't seen you there until…"

George sighed.

"I know. It's just so hard for me. You'd think that's where I would want to spend all of my time now, but the thing is, I feel like if I go, and I stand there at his grave, it'll—" George's sentence was cut short by the screaming kettle. With a start, he got up and made busy at two cups of tea, placing one in front of me.

"Thank, you," I said, feeling so tired I would've passed out, but I wanted to talk to George more. I hadn't seen him in what felt like years.

"It might _really_ feel like he's gone. I can't do it. I can't bring myself to that realization yet," said George, staring off into thin air. I found his hand where it sat on the table and placed mine on top of it. He looked over at me suddenly, his staring interrupted by my touch.

"I don't sleep much anymore, you see," he admitted. I glanced out the window and the sun was on the rise.

"I-it's just been so hard…when I _do_ sleep, it's awful. It never lasts long," he finished, again staring off into space.

"I'm…" I wasn't sure what I wanted to say. Sorry wasn't going to make anything any better, and I knew that. George turned to face me slowly again, curiously.

"You're what?" he asked quietly, wondering why I had trailed off. I was surprised he was even listening; he looked inches away from passing out, his eyes were so dark. I swallowed hard and took my hand off of George's.

"So, you really can't remember what Draco was doing at Fred's grave?" he asked, turning fully towards me, craving an answer. He seemed more awake then. I shook my head.

"No. I wish I did. He's the last damned person I _ever _expected to meet there."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"All I remember was him saying that he was paying his respects. As if I believed it," I finished, shaking my head. George's fiery red brows clenched together in what looked like confusion or anger.

"D'you reckon he's gonna bother you again?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, shrugging and taking a sip of my tea. George dipped his spoon into his cup and took a sip without blowing it, scalding himself slightly.

"I really think I should be getting home now. I bet my mum's worried. But thank you for the tea, and tell your mum I said thanks," I said, feeling awkward as George sat there looking at me. He stood up and followed me to the front door. I stepped outside but before I could leave, I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Will you…tell me, if Draco tries to attack you again?" he asked, sounding oddly hopeful. I turned around to see George's expression. It was blank and there seemed to be more emotion in his voice than his visage. It was too weird seeing him like this. I nodded.

"Angelina, will you?" he asked more firmly. I had a bad feeling in my gut; like maybe he really just wanted to hurt Draco, or worse. He wanted to kill Malfoy. I couldn't really have blamed him.

When I got home, the sun was up. My parents were just opening the front door as I was searching for my key.

"_Angelina_," my mother gasped, grasping her chest.

"Where have you been _all_ night, young lady?" she asked as I stepped inside between her and my dad.

"I was hanging out with Ginny, at the Weasleys."

"Lost track of time and slept over."

"Is everything okay?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said quickly, rushing towards the stairs as I knew they were halfway out the door, leaving for work as they always seemed to be doing. I went up to the bathroom and showered and brushed my teeth, and then I climbed into bed and slept for no less than twelve solid hours. When I woke up, it was around seven o'clock at night. When I glanced at my nightstand, there was a note in my mum's handwriting. Apparently she and dad had been called away on a short mission for the Ministry, and wouldn't be back until the end of the week or later. I sighed and got out of bed, and went down to the kitchen to make myself some food. I hadn't even bothered to shower yet. I just sat in the dining room and ate the leftovers from the dinner I'd missed the night before. I was standing in the kitchen at the sink doing the dishes when the doorbell rang. I rinsed off my hands and started shaking them dry, making my way towards the front door. Whoever was ringing lost patience and held the bell button down for a long moment before letting it go. I rolled my eyes, muttering at their impatience. I reached the door and pulled it open, thinking I'd find George or a friend standing there, but when I looked out, I glanced up into Draco's ever malignant face. I started to close the door and he held it open. I glared out at him, cocking a brow.

"What the hell do you want? How'd you find my house?" I asked, ready to punch him squarely in his snobby nose. He looked me up and down for a bit and I suddenly felt some sort of embarrassment, standing there in my pajamas. I didn't let this feeling show on my face.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. Those Weasleys tried to throw a curse at me before I could fix your head," he said, crossing his arms indignantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about; _you're_ the reason anything even happened to me. Look, I'm still alive, now go away," I said, closing the door again. Malfoy held it open and stepped in past me over the threshold.

"Then you must've hit your head harder than I thought," he said.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing. _Get—out—of—my—hou—"_

Before I could finish my sentence, Draco turned around and looked down at me, such a pained expression on his face that even I was shocked at how despondent he looked.

"…What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, a little less harshly. I closed the door, figuring he wasn't going to try to do anything to me in my own house.

"I-I'm sorry!" he admitted again, looking down at me pleadingly.

"I really didn't mean for anything to happen yesterday. I didn't even mean to run into anyone there. I just…I just wanted to…"

"To _what_?"

"Look, I know I don't know you, Johnson, and you don't know me. But I know what you _think_ of me," he said, taking a few steps back and taking in his surroundings.

"Yeah, you're an evil son of a—"

"That's _not_ who I am, though! It never was! You don't understand—"

"No, I'm afraid _you_ don't understand. Now get out of my house before I throw you out," I said, feeling my wand in my pocket, but for some reason I didn't necessarily feel threatened.

"Please," Draco pleaded, stepping towards me again. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Was he…crying?

"You—you have to let me explain. I need to talk to someone before I go _insane_. No, I'm already there!"

I felt beyond confused as I stared up at him. He took another step towards me and I could feel his breath hit my face as he breathed with what seemed like difficulty and I almost wondered if he was having a panic attack. I took a step back.

"Okay. C-calm down," I said soothingly. I unsurely placed a hand on his shoulder and then guided him towards the couch where I had been sitting moments earlier. I sat in an armchair across from him and waited while he held his head in his hands and wept shamelessly. It was so strange to see Draco Malfoy this way, the boy I'd always known to be cruel to even the most random of strangers. Seeing him that upset honestly caused me to feel a bit of sadness for him. Draco wiped his eyes fiercely before continuing.

"I know that the things that have happened in the past, things I've done and things my family has done…are unforgivable. But I've never really been the evil person everyone makes me out to be. I never wanted to kill anyone—and I haven't. I know I can be rather nasty, but it's just a ruse…I—I had to keep up pretenses, my reputation, you see."

I shook my head. Draco sighed before continuing.

"The truth is, I've always somewhat…envied Potter, and the Weasleys, the type of family they have, the type of friends. It's nothing like what I've ever had. Those people in Slytherin that I've been friends with for years, many of them never really were my friends. It was all about prestige and wealth, pure blood. I've lost everything since Hogwarts, Johnson. I don't have a real family—my parents have tried to force elitism on me ever since I was young. I never agree with them. Most times, I think I disappoint them when they see that I'm not much like them, that I never truly wanted to follow Dark magic. Now that I'm old enough to think for myself, I realize it was wrong…I never wanted to be such a jerk…And I just _need_ somebody—anyone to talk to. I'm going insane!" he said, slamming his fist on the coffee table, causing me to jump.

"That you are," I said. Draco looked over at me pleadingly again for a minute.

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt yesterday. It was an accident. I swear. Please say you forgive me. I want to start over, a clean slate. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

He waited and I just looked at him warily.

"For Merlin's sake, I've even let you see me cry like a bloody baby! I've _never_ let a girl see me like this. You _have_ to forgive me."

"Actually, Draco, I don't have to do anything," I said, but then I felt a pang of horribleness in my heart when his cold eyes darted away and dripped again with tears.

"But…I guess I forgive you. I'm still alive, so I guess you could've done worse."

"I just want to make amends for all my mistakes. Starting with you, Johnson. So, thanks," he said, wiping his eyes and coming off a bit too proudly all of a sudden.

"By the way, my name is Angelina," I said.

"I know," Draco said automatically. For some reason, I just didn't believe him. But I believed what he'd said.

"Er, since I came all the way out here, could I at least have a cup of tea?" Draco asked, his brows creasing together in a hopeful manner. It was beyond strange not to see a duplicitous look on his face. I think I was in shock. I thought about poisoning the tea as I stood up and walked into the kitchen, but when I glanced back at Draco staring sadly into space, I changed my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco waited for the tea to cool and just stared around my house at the many lavish paintings on the walls. His eyes darted back and forth between bookcases, the walls, me. I thought he wanted to say something else but was struggling to figure out what. He then took a large sip of his tea and was silent, looking over at me tentatively. It was getting way too awkward so I drank my tea, focusing my attention on the cup.

"Er, thank you," said Draco. I looked up and his eyes were still red from crying. He closed them for a minute or so and then stood up. I followed him to the door. When we reached it and he stepped outside, he stopped and turned around.

"Listen, will you be around, if I need to talk again?" he asked. I felt my eyebrows rise in amazement.

"Sure, whatever," I said a tad carelessly. Draco stood back a bit, to his full height, the black robes he was wearing causing him to damn near disappear into the night. I started to close the door slowly.

"Wait, one more thing."

"What?"

"Can you just not tell anyone about this, that I was even here? It would seem strange," Draco confessed, nearly glaring down at me, although it felt like he was forcing himself to look mean. He sounded more hopeful than cruel.

"Okay. Whatever!"

His eyes shifted from left to right, somewhat suspiciously, as if he were watching to see if anyone was watching him.

"Bye," I said plainly, closing the door slowly until I couldn't see him anymore.

I was sitting in my dining room, thumbing through an old family album about an hour after Draco had gone, when I heard a strange crackling noise, like fire. I looked in front of me at the fireplace and the next thing I knew, George was standing there. I sat up, surprised to see him.

"George. What…what are you doing here?" I then stood up feeling a sense of alarm.

"Is everything okay?"

George smiled lightly.

"Calm down. I was just coming to see how you were doing," he said, taking a step around the coffee table.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded.

"Head's still a bit sore but I'm perfectly fine otherwise."

"Great," George said, taking a seat on the couch.

"And you haven't seen Draco around?" he asked, taking out his wand and staring at it, twirling it around in his fingers. I looked at him and knew what he was thinking about. I was just about to speak when I remembered what Draco had asked. It occurred to me that he wasn't a threat. If he'd wanted to hurt me, it would've happened earlier. I decided it wouldn't make a difference to tell George I'd seen him.

"No," I lied. "I've been in my house since I left the Burrow." George looked up at me curiously before nodding.

"Well, if you _do_ run into him again, be sure to tell him…" George didn't finish his sentence as he stood up.

"Tell him what?" I asked.

"Er, never mind," George finished, stepping towards the fireplace again. He paused and turned around.

"Are you _sure_ you still can't remember what exactly he did to you yesterday?" he asked. I shook my head again.

"Are your parents home?" George asked, noticing the emptiness of the house.

"No," I said, picking up my tea cup and the half empty one that Draco had left on the table. "They were called away on some business for the Ministry. I'm not entirely sure when they'll be back."

"…Are you alone?" George asked after a moment.

"Well, yes. No one else is here," I said, pausing at the doorway to the kitchen.

"That's not what I meant," said George cautiously. I thought about what he'd asked for a second before turning away shyly.

"I am," he admitted before I could walk into the other room.

"George, do you want to talk about something?" I asked comfortingly, pulling out my wand and using it to levitate the tea cups over into the sink. George sighed and looked down. He closed his eyes.

"I…I just wanted to get away from my house. Every time somebody looks at me, they look sad. I know they're thinking about Fred when they look at me. I can't _stand _it anymore," he explained.

"Then stay here," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked down at me. He looked horrible.

"George, you look like you haven't slept in—"

"Days. I know," he said, blinking at me in exhaustion. I guided him over to the couch where he sat down. I sat beside him.

"D'you want some tea or something?" I asked.

"No, thank you," he breathed. He looked like he was going to pass out.

"Can you just sit here, with me?" he asked quietly. I nodded and took a seat. George's eyes flitted across the photo album I had been looking at.

"May I?" he asked, before attempting to pick it up. I nodded. He flipped through it, and I saw a small smile on his face when he recognized the pictures of me as a little girl. He kept looking up at me and grinning, probably comparing me to then and now. I felt shy suddenly and almost wished he would stop looking, but I had the feeling he wanted something to distract him from his own family, the pain I knew he still felt deep down. He stopped and stared at a particular photo towards the end of the album. It was a picture of me, Harry, Fred, and George himself, all of us in Quidditch gear after winning a big game. I was sandwiched between him and Fred, and Harry was leaning down in front of me, smiling. George brushed his hand across the animated photograph, Fred repeatedly waving his fist in triumph and making funny faces. I looked at George's eyes and they watered up slightly, so he stopped looking at the photo and put the album back on the table. He sighed and turned towards me. There was this intense and strange moment, during which he stared down at me, and I stared up at him. And then George pulled his arms around me tightly. I hugged him back the same way, his head heavy on my shoulder and his breath at my neck, tickling me. We stayed like that for quite some time before George let up and looked down at me. He blinked back tears. I found my hand trailing through his hair comfortingly. He closed his eyes and held it, keeping it pressed to the side of his head. He opened his eyes again and kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

We kissed for a while, before I decided to pull back. George looked at me as if lost. I blinked.

"I—I'm sorry, Angelina."

I shook my head, "No, don't be. It's okay," I said, just gazing at him. It was odd; I'd never thought he was a bad looking bloke at all, but at the same time I hadn't really felt anything deeper than honest friendship for him. And while I definitely felt love for him amicably, it had taken me by surprise. George touched his bottom lip, as if not wanting the feeling of mine to leave his. He was looking down at me unsurely. And then he closed his eyes, seemingly somewhat embarrassed.

"I just…I'm sorry. Do you want me to, Angelina?"

I was at a bit of a loss for words.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't've come over unannounced like this."

"N-no," I said as George stood up.

"You don't have to go."

"I should. It's getting sort of late. I'll come back tomorrow, if you want," he said, "Check on you." I nodded and George grabbed a bit of Floo powder by the fireplace before stepping into it and disappearing in a haze of smoke. I stood there for a while, feeling odd. It wasn't that it had been a bad kiss or anything, it was just unexpected. I honestly meant to comfort George and hadn't expected it to lead to that. I really hoped I hadn't hurt him in any way.

When I slept that night, I kept falling in and out of dreams. One minute I'd see a flash of cold blue eyes, the next I'd feel George's lips on mine…it was like a messed up montage of moments or seconds. I awoke with somewhat of a start and saw Draco standing at my bedside. I gasped, this time _actually_ waking up. I hated those types of dreams, where you thought you'd woken up but you were still in the dream. I got out of bed and made myself ready for the day, staring in my closet and realizing that I didn't in fact have anywhere to go. I heard the bell ring and walked over to my window, half dressed. I looked out of it and down below to the front steps, where I saw the top of Draco's platinum head, bleached in the sun and practically stinging my eyes from the light shining off it. I finished getting dressed quickly and rushed down to see what the heck he wanted.

"I'd still like to know how you knew where I lived," I said upon opening the front door.

"Can I come in?" he asked. I stepped aside. This was just so strange still, for him to talk to me at all and not look so mean.

"Is anyone home?" he asked suddenly, not wanting to have to introduce himself to my parents. I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"So, what is it?" I asked. Draco cleared his throat and stepped around me, looking once again at the paintings on the walls.

"I was wondering if, maybe sometime, you'd want to go somewhere. I mean, if you're not busy, or going out."

"…Are you asking me out?" I asked, nearly laughing. I saw redness in Draco's pale face and he turned away from me slightly.

"No. Of course not. Not _really_. I just wanted to do _something_. All I've done is sit around my house all summer."

"Wait, but didn't you tell me not to tell anyone that you showed up here, and now you want to go out someplace? Why don't you go ask your friends? I'm sure they'd be willing to—"

"I don't _have_ any friends," Draco said, somewhat sternly. I tried to remember what he'd talked to me about. I suddenly found myself kind of wishing I hadn't answered the door.

"I thought maybe I should start making real ones," he said, taking a step towards me. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Look, I don't care anymore what anyone would say if they saw me with you. They never knew who I really was, anyway," he added. I didn't answer, and then Draco sighed and started to look sort of remorseful.

"Okay. Where do you want to go?" I asked. I had succumbed to the pity I was feeling for him…

I really hoped and prayed that nobody would recognize me walking into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour with Draco Malfoy. Luckily he was a bit taller than me, which made it easy to hide behind him. I'd never seen the type of smile on his face like I was seeing then. He was usually wearing a snide expression, but it was anything but that as he opened the door for me. I still couldn't shake the odd feeling that this wasn't truly who Malfoy was, even though I'd believed everything he'd told me before. We were standing at the counter when someone looked over at Draco curiously, and then blatantly stared at me. I tugged the sleeve of the shirt Draco was wearing.

"That person over there is staring," I said through the side of my mouth quietly. Draco glanced over, and then away, shrugging it off. I looked over at the young guy who looked somewhat dark and suspicious. He was glaring at Draco, who didn't bother to look anymore.

"Forget about it," he said carelessly before asking me what flavor I wanted. I looked up into his eyes and they seemed to have a cooling affect on me, and I shivered, despite the fact that it was actually cold inside the shop as to keep the ice cream from melting.

"Vanilla," I said after very little hesitation; it had always been my favorite. Draco placed the order and I couldn't stop staring at the guy in the corner staring at us, suspiciously licking a mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"That's Blaise," Draco muttered back at me, rolling one blue eye down at me and seeing me staring back at the guy. I was staring for so long, not wanting Blaise to think I was intimidated so much so that I didn't stop staring until I felt something being pushed into my hand.

"Huh?" I looked back at Draco to find him trying to hand me my ice cream.

"Oh, thanks."

He was holding a rather healthy scoop of decadent chocolate ice cream up to his pale pink lips and I absently took a cold bite out of the vanilla scoop on my cone.

"Is that Angelina?" Blaise asked, calling over. Draco turned to look at the guy for a minute.

"No," he said, walking towards the exit. I followed suit, not sparing Blaise another glance. Something told me that Draco just wanted to get away from him.

"What…what was that all about? Why did you lie when he asked who I was?" I asked him when we made it out into the hot cobblestone street of Diagon Alley.

"I haven't spoken to him since Hogwarts. He's—he was a friend of a friend, I guess. He, er, sort of has a thing for you," Draco said, trailing off, not looking at me. I felt very weird then, almost violated in a way. I wasn't exactly sure how. I just followed Draco and then paused right before we passed the windows of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Draco took five paces before he realized that I wasn't beside him anymore. He turned around in the busy street, staring amongst the witches and wizards bustling about, presuming I had fallen into the sea of shoppers. I waved over at him and he looked a bit confused, furrowing his brows. There was no way I would have risked running into George, or anyone else I knew, while I was walking around with Draco Malfoy. He walked back towards me unsurely.

"Why did you stop?" he asked. I stared over at the store. Draco looked up at the sign and his mouth opened a little bit. He went towards the window and inspected it.

"It's not even open. No one's there," he said. I started past the display window, seeing my reflection in it. I guessed Draco had thought I was looking in at the things out for display but really I was staring at my reflection, Draco slowly entering it. There was something almost foreboding about the blackness of the glass without the lights on inside. Draco was pretty much shoving the ice cream in his face at that point and I stared at his reflection while the vanilla cone began to drip coldly down my hot hand…

When we made it back to my house, the sun was on the horizon and the sky was pink and purple as it faded. Draco stood at the lowest step as I opened the door with my key.

"Mind if I have a cup?" he asked as I pushed it open, the coolness from inside hitting me in the face.

"Okay," I said, letting him in and then closing the door. As I walked into the kitchen and Draco followed, I was wondering something, and then I asked aloud.

"You never did say how you knew where my house was," I said, putting water in the kettle and then placing it on the stove top.

"I dunno. I just thought of you and disapparated and found myself standing outside your house. That's how I find a lot of places. Isn't that the way it works for most everyone?"

I wasn't sure what to say in response as I turned the stove on.

"And I wondered also, what made you decide to visit Fred's grave that day?" There was quiet where I stood and I didn't hear Draco at all. I looked down at my side and saw his pale hand on the counter top on my right. I turned around a bit suddenly and he was right behind me. I just tapped into him a bit accidentally and quickly, yet awkwardly, maneuvered around him and went to the cupboards to start trying to find tea cups. I looked back at Draco and he seemed lost in thought, although I hadn't thought he'd stood directly behind me by mistake.

"I don't know. Just got sick of myself, I guess. Honestly, I've always found the Weasley twins to be funny. I was just never friends with them." I nodded and leant against the counter top. Draco did the same where he was so that we were face to face across the kitchen from each other.

"Back at Diagon Alley, you said Blaise 'had a thing' for me. What exactly did you mean?" I asked, crossing my arms. I'd never even spoken to the bloke and I found it odd that anyone in Slytherin would've ever had a crush on me. Draco's neck reddened nervously, although he quickly regained his composure.

"Forget it. The git was just jealous when he saw you with me. Bet it made him mad," Draco said, that familiar evil grin slinking across his face. I felt skeptical of him again.

"Why would you smile about that?" I asked curiously. Draco pulled at the neck of his shirt in blatant discomfort but quickly straightened out and tried to look like he was as relaxed as ever. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"You know how guys are, don't you? Just forget it," Draco said shortly, clearly wanting to drop the subject. I grinned wryly. I was starting to understand what was going on. The kettle screamed and Draco jumped, having been frightened by it. I laughed at him and he narrowed his eyes at me slightly before grinning toothlessly. I made two cups of tea, Draco watching me the whole time, as if he'd never seen someone make tea before. I snapped my fingers at him.

"Oi, is anyone home in there?" I was tempted to knock on his bleachy blond head but refrained.

"Have you even ever actually made something for yourself?" I asked, assuming his rich ass had been spoiled since day one. Draco raised his eyebrow in a somewhat offended manner, taking a cup and stirring it slowly.

"Don't be so presumptuous, Angelina," he said. It was strange to hear him speak so honestly, and nicely.

"Although, women are meant for the kitchen," he added.

"I should slap you," I retorted. Draco rolled his frosty blue eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that, Amazon—"

"Even _more_ offensive," I interrupted. Draco sighed.

"I didn't mean it like _that_, either. I just meant…well, it's sort of embarrassing, but I couldn't cook something to save my life," he admitted. At this I laughed. Draco smiled, seemingly happy that he'd finally been able to make me do so. We stood there and sipped our tea quietly until it was finished.

"Thank you," Draco said, once he'd finished.

"Why did you come to me, though? It could've been anyone else," I said.

"I ran into you the other day, didn't I? It only seems to follow." I didn't really think the answer he'd given me was satisfactory, but I didn't bother to ask another question.

"Er, I guess I'll go," he said, slowly starting for the door.

"Right. Thanks for the ice cream," I said.

"I at least hope you had a good time. I'm not _that_ awful, am I?" Draco asked. I grinned.

"Hang on," I said, standing up a bit on my toes. He paused and glanced down at me.

"You got…something on…" I squinted my eyes to see what it was on his face. Without really thinking, I rubbed the bit of chocolate off the corner of Draco's mouth with my thumb. He didn't move or blink, or do anything as I did so.

"Chocolate," I said, wiping it off until it was gone. His lips curled into a lubricious smile and I gave him what I hoped was a stern look, taking my hand away.

"Thanks," he said, staring over me a second before pushing past me and walking out of the kitchen. I listened to the sound of my front door opening and closing and it just was all too weird. I was convinced I was still dreaming and hadn't gotten out of bed the entire day, but I pinched myself and it hurt. I wasn't dreaming.

I went to the Burrow for dinner, unable to avoid George's stare the entire time I was trying to eat. Aside from George's gaze, all I could focus on was the fact that I'd just spent the day with Draco Malfoy, and nobody at this table even knew it. And George was certainly the last person I was going to tell about that. He had his wand on the table by his plate, as if waiting to exact his revenge at any second on anyone he deemed bad enough to deserve it.


	5. Chapter 5

George wasn't going to stop looking at me that way, and I knew it. After dinner, I stayed at the table, talking to Ginny.

"There's a new dress store that opened in Diagon Alley. I can't remember the name, but we should really go this weekend. Would you be up for it?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I would," I said, smiling. We laughed and I hoped George would tire of hearing such feminine talk and get up and go away, but he didn't. Ginny and Harry got up from the table to go somewhere, finally leaving George and I.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Hmm, boring," I said carelessly, trying to push Draco's gaze out of my head, but it was playing like a tape on repeat in my mind.

"Are you alright?" George asked.

"Are you?" I responded.

He grinned.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday. I really shouldn't've just—"

"No, no, no, it wasn't just you, George. I can't help but think that I sort of…let it happen too."

"What do you mean? Do you regret it as much as I do?" he asked. I felt my heart sink and wondered why. I guess what he'd said actually hurt.

"No," I said quietly. George's face brightened up a bit.

"Good, because I don't regret it at all, actually…I just hope I didn't make you feel weird or anything."

I shook my head, staring down into my tea.

"Angelina?"

"Hmm?" I looked at George and he seemed nervous.

"I've been thinking about it all day. I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable…"

I grinned and he carried on, "I think I like you," he said, just coming out with it.

"As more than a friend, I mean. I don't want you to say anything if it didn't mean as much to you as it did to me. I'll get it, really. I will. I still want us to be friends, no matter what happens."

I felt so shy then. It was strange because I'd never felt like that around Fred or George.

"N-no. It didn't _not_ mean anything, George. Honestly, I think we were both upset and we just wanted to comfort each other. It was a kiss. It's not the end of the world," I said, looking up at him confidently then.

"Really? Do you mean that?" George stood up and walked around the table to meet me where I stood up.

"Yeah," I said.

He walked up to me and reached for my hands. He held them firmly and it didn't feel that strange anymore. He pulled me closer to him and I looked up into his eyes. He kissed me, carefully wrapping his arms around me. It didn't feel nearly as strange as it had to be walking around Diagon Alley with Draco. I felt my heart skip a beat and knew what it meant. Maybe I was falling for George. But it wasn't scary because I knew him. There was still something that I found scary about Draco, the way he'd looked down at me with those somewhat duplicitous eyes. I crossed Draco out of my mind and let the kiss with George deepen. I stood atop his bare feet with mine and it felt funny, like stepping on something that had just come out of the oven. George laughed into my mouth, causing me to laugh. His hands traveled down to my waist where they stayed and he just held me securely. I felt so much better then, like stress and sadness was washing away as George's lips massaged mine. Finally we stopped to breathe. George rested his head atop mine so he was looking down into my eyes. He smiled with teeth, one I hadn't seen in a very long time. I was happy I made him smile.

It seemed redundant to be in my house all alone. My parents still hadn't gotten back from their business trip. I honestly felt lonely as I turned on my side and pulled the covers up to my shoulder as the cool summer night wafted in slightly through my windows. The following morning that I woke up, my parents were back, but still as busy as ever, running back and forth to work and to meetings. It was almost opportune when I opened the door to go for a walk one morning to find Draco with his fist near my face, about to knock on the door. I gasped, having been surprised. I had not expected to see him.

"Scare you?" he asked, smiling.

"What are you doing?" I breathed.

"Thought I'd come and see if you wanted to go out," Draco added, taking a step down the stairs as I started to descend them.

"Well, I was just going for a walk, so why don't you—"

I saw George standing behind Draco, looking utterly furious. Draco wondered what I was staring at and swiftly turned around, dodging just in time as George shot a spell at him. Seeing as Draco had ducked, George's spell hit me and I fell on the grass as flat as a board. Draco drew his wand in a half second and disarmed George, catching his wand on the spot. I couldn't move. All I could do was stare ahead of me at George and Draco's feet.

"What the _bloody_ fuck are you doing here? Look what you made me do to Angelina!" George screamed. Draco pointed his own wand at me and undid the spell. I sat up in the grass.

"…Why would you do that? Give me back my wand you piece of shit!" George screamed.

"_Draco_," I said through gritted teeth. His head whipped around and he glanced at me for a second. He handed George's wand back to him. George stared in confusion at me and then at Draco, who was smiling in a somewhat triumphant manner.

"Why'd he listen to you, Angelina, why?" George asked, aiming at Draco who was already aiming at him.

"What the hell are you doing here, anyway?" George asked him.

"Both of you put those down," I said, standing up. Draco rushed to my side and helped me up before I could move much. George's eyes were wide then.

"Angelina," he said, glaring at Draco, who was still smiling.

"Don't touch my girlfriend," George spat, rushing between Draco and I. Draco laughed.

"Girlfriend? Oh, that's what you think she is. I thought guys took their _girlfriends_ out on dates. Last time I checked, that's where Angelina was with me," Draco said. George turned to me slightly, still confused. He looked from me to Draco and back again.

"What is this, Angie?" George asked quietly.

"Draco! Put it _down_," I said warningly as I saw him aiming his wand at George again. He rolled his eyes and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Why's he listening to you, Angie?" George asked.

"We were going for a walk when you _rudely_ interrupted," Draco explained, walking up and grabbing my hand. George looked disgusted at this.

"I see what this is," he said, "Why would you do that to me, Angie? Why did you kiss me? Did it ever mean a thing to you?" he asked. I started to pull my hand out of Draco's but it was strong.

"What are you talking about? I'm not _with_ him!" I said.

"Have you been brainwashed? He tried to kill you!" George shouted. Draco looked offended before intercepting George and I.

"I never tried to kill anyone. She fell—"

"Rubbish!" George spat, shoving Draco.

"Angelina, tell me what's going on here?" George asked, losing patience.

"We're just friends!" I shouted.

"Really? Felt like more than that to me the other day," Draco said, in a way that was vague enough to fill George's head with all the wrong ideas.

"Did you go out with him, Angie?" George asked, diverting his attention from Draco.

"Yes, but it _wasn't_ a date," I explained, glaring at Draco then.

"_Why the hell _would you go out with him at all?" George asked.

"He's not who you think he is," I said, wanting to explain everything to George.

"I think we all know very well who he is," George said coldly staring Draco down.

"Either way, that walk," Draco said, grabbing my hand again. The next thing I knew, George's fist was in Draco's face and they were scrambling on the ground, hitting each other like a pair of brutes.

"Stop it! George, stop!" When neither of them listened to me, I pulled out my wand and pointed it at them.

"Disparo!" I shouted. They went flying in opposite directions of one another, each landing on opposite sides of my lawn. They stood up and I rushed over between them before wands could be drawn again. I ran up to George and urged him to calm down.

"You're a bloody lunatic, Weasel!" Draco shouted, unable to desist in being mean. George gritted his teeth and pressed against my hands which I planted firmly on his chest. I glanced back at Draco, who was developing a bruise around his eye. He disapparated and George finally relaxed.

"Your nose is bleeding," I said, reaching up to touch George's face. He pulled away from me then, like I was a stranger he didn't know.

"What the _hell _was he talking about? And what did you mean when you said he wasn't who I thought he was? Was it Malfoy or not? And _why_ would you go out with _him_?" George was livid.

"George, just _let _me explain," I said, reaching for him. He backed away from me again.

"No. I don't want to hear it. Whatever it is that's going on between the two of you, there's no room in it for me."

"But you said I was your girlfriend."

"You're not," said George venomously. I felt my eyes watering.

"How long has it been going on?"

"What?" I asked.

"How long have you been dating him?" George asked, the disgust on his face again like it pained him to even say this.

"I _wasn't_! George, just _listen_ to me—"

"No! Why would you even _speak_ to him? I'm done. I'm done with this," he said, eying me up and down as if he didn't know me, pointing a finger warningly at me when I tried to take another step towards him.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me."

"George—"

He disapparated and I found myself standing there alone, crying. Maybe George was right. Maybe Draco hadn't changed a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

I just sat there and cried for a bit, not believing what had happened. I went back inside, unable to pull myself together. I lay on my bed and cried until I fell asleep. The next day, I thought about going to see George, but I knew he wouldn't want to see me. All I needed was a chance to explain. I didn't think he was ready to give me that. He thought I'd cheated on him, when in reality it hadn't been at _all _what he thought. It was _Draco's_ fault! I swore to myself I'd punch that bastard as soon as I saw him again, which honestly wasn't a moment too soon when I heard my doorbell ring. I ran to it and pulled the door open. Draco burst inside as if I'd already invited him in.

"Did you tell that Weasel to get over himself?" Draco asked, smirking ridiculously. The black around Draco's eye was fading and I glared at him honestly, wanting to renew it. I slapped him across his stupid face, feeling my palm sting as a result. Draco immediately looked back down at me in amazement. And then he kissed me, and not shyly. I growled under his lips angrily, trying to push his face away from mine, but he'd managed to corner me for a few seconds. I pushed him off at last.

"What the hell is _wrong _with you? I thought you were going to be nice from now on. George broke up with me because of you," I said with rage. Draco shook his head.

"Honestly, why would you want to date a guy who's so quick to believe anything anyone tells him?"

"Get the hell out of my house," I said, pointing at the door, "Before I curse you into oblivion." Before I could completely pull out my wand, Draco grabbed my hand and made me drop it. And then he kicked it to the side where it rolled under the couch. A random memory flashed into my head. He'd done something like that before.

"Come on, Angelina. You don't have to pretend anymore," he said, rolling his eyes impatiently.

"Pretend _what_, you son of a—"

"Stop pretending that you're not attracted to me. I know you are," he said deviously, pushing his hands to my waist. I glared up in his cold eyes.

"I fucking hate you," I said. Draco only smiled and lowered his head again and kissed me. I bit him this time and he pulled away in shock. I grinned at the ruby drop that slipped down his chin. To my horror, he smiled, and seemed not to have been bothered by the bite the way I'd hoped for. He smashed his lips against mine again and I just started crying, thinking of George, how I should've been in _his_ arms instead. Draco pulled back swiftly for a minute.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, the slightest bit of concern in his cold eyes.

"Get your hands off me. This is _your_ fault. I don't _like_ you this way. You ruined everything," I said, stopping my tears almost as quickly as they'd started.

"_Get out of my house_! I never want to see you again," I said. Draco looked down at me in disbelief.

"Come on, Angelina," he begged as I ripped away from him and started for the door where he followed me.

"Wait, wait, just wait!" he said, standing still and not budging when I tried to push him through the door. I paused and crossed my arms, waiting to hear whatever bullshit it was he had to say. He looked down at me regretfully.

"I'm sorry, alright? Just talk to me, will you? Don't kick me out. I'll be nice. I promise," he said. I wiped my eyes before the tears could fall again.

"I just want you to leave," I said quietly, closing my eyes. I felt Draco's cold hands on my chin.

"Why did you think I asked you out?" he whispered. I felt his face close to mine.

"Just…come here," he said. I was going to bite him again, that's for sure. But this time he was much more careful and kissed me lightly. I just thought about George and opened my eyes and pushed Draco away from me.

"This is the last chance I'm going to give you. So get the hell out before I change my mind and hex your dick off," I warned. He grabbed my waist again.

"You're really going to reject me," he said, not so much asking as he was stating a fact.

"I don't like you that way, so take your damned hands off me!" I said, pushing him and breaking free. Draco just looked frustrated, and then he looked angry. He pushed me into the house and slammed the door shut. He tackled me to the floor and I screamed as Draco pinned my hands down.

"Get _off_," I said firmly. He smiled down at me.

"You can stop pretending now," he said, not believing that I was being serious. I shook my head at him. He loosened his grip and I thought he was going to let me go, but instead he lowered his head and pressed his lips against mine again. It still felt so strange to me that I couldn't even react. I was just plain shocked.

"Stop," I whispered firmly, keeping my eyes closed. But I looked and he was just staring down at me, this strange lust in his eyes like I'd never seen anyone look at me before.

I scrambled for my wand but I felt a foot harshly in the middle of my back and fell down.

"Girls never refuse me. _Ever_," he spat angrily. This time Draco dragged me back to where I was seconds before. I was in too much pain to move as he pulled off my pants. He got on top of me and at that point I began to cry. I really tried to fight him but he was stronger than me, which I quickly realized when he pulled my underwear off. I'd kicked him and he bludgeoned me with his fist. I kept trying to hit him and managed to sit up a couple of times but he won in the end, knocking me within an inch of senselessness. I nearly passed out when I felt pain upon his uninvited entrance. I had never let a guy near me like that and the fact that this was the first time it was happening made it all the more terrifying. I felt completely helpless and I hated it. I would've given anything not to be there in my body and feel what I was feeling but there was absolutely no escape. It felt like I was being torn open. I pushed up on Draco's face, scratching it. He yelled and knocked my hands down, pinning them painfully against the floor. He began to thrust in an aggravated manner, hurting me intentionally. I looked up into his cold blue eyes and they were savage and unfeeling. I no longer bothered begging him to stop. I knew I was not in control of the situation anymore. He kept kissing me, as if it was consensual, and I just wanted to throw up. I'd stopped struggling and he became gentler, but I still didn't want him and it hurt, and all I wanted was for him to get off. It must've lasted at least fifteen minutes, but it felt like hours in my mind. I was crying so much that I couldn't see. I couldn't believe that anyone could ever be so soulless as to hurt me the way that Draco was hurting me. I stopped trying to move at all, realizing there was no escape. At last he moaned and I felt something hot inside of me. My stomach churned and I almost threw up the contents of it. I was looking up at his face which had pleasure written all over it, and it was mortifying. I couldn't believe how easy it had been for him to take advantage of me, and not to care despite how much I'd cried. I lifted my hands, which he'd been holding down the entire time. He stopped me gently, catching his breath before speaking.

"You're not going to tell anyone about this," he said.

"The hell I will. What're you going to do, kill me?" I asked bravely.

"Someone will find out—"

"I'm not going to kill you. Don't be stupid. I might if I find out that you've told anyone. Anyone, Angelina. I'll know, too. And I'll just rape you again," he said warningly.

"You wanted it, too. Deep down, I know you did. Stop lying."

I pulled my hands up with all my strength and shoved him off of me. It was difficult, but I managed to crawl out from under him. I backed into the corner, pulling my knees to myself. Draco sighed and stood up. I turned away from him, hearing him get dressed.

"I know you'll come around," he said, taking a step towards me.

"Get out," I said, shaking.

"Get out!"

Draco knelt in front of me and I saw his eyes. I looked away from them, never wanting to see them again.

"I mean it, Angelina. If you ever tell anyone, you'll sorely regret it. I promise." He held my chin in his hands and forced me to look at him. He ran his thumb across my bottom lip and then stood up and left. I couldn't move. I could hardly breathe. I was in shock and I was terrified. I was still trying to register in my mind what had just happened. I sat on the floor and cried for about ten minutes, maybe twenty. I don't really know. And then I scrambled for my wand, reaching under the couch until I'd gotten it. The doorbell rang again and I felt a pang of fear. I grabbed my pants with shaking hands and put them back on before walking over to the door. I knew it was Draco, thinking he could just come back and mess with me some more. I recited the curse in my head; I was going to kill him. With my wand already pointed, I took a deep breath before swinging the door open.

"Avada—" I stopped mid curse when I saw George standing there, looking confused and staring at my wand, knowing what I could've just done to him. George's face turned into utter horror when he took a look at me. Grabbing the end of my wand, he lowered it and then slowly took it out of my hands.

"…Angie," he said, stepping inside. I backed away and fell to my knees and just cried. I felt George kneel in front of me. He had his hands on my shoulders and was asking me what had happened. I was too upset to speak. I felt George pick me up and carry me to the couch where he sat me gently before continuing to kneel in front of me.

"Angel, what happened to you? Who did this?" George asked.

"Who did this?" he asked again. I was still crying so much that I couldn't speak. He waited until I calmed down enough.

"H-he…" I could barely whisper. George sat beside me on the couch, holding my hands. I broke down again and he pulled me into his arms, but when he held tightly around my back, it caused me pain.

I cried out in pain. George lifted the back of my shirt. I knew he would see the bruise of a footprint. George's eyes were full of horror then. I almost choked, I was crying so hard.

"Angelina, who did this to you?" George asked seriously. I was certain he understood what had just happened, and I didn't think I'd have to explain to him who'd done it.

"He…" I couldn't possibly bring myself to say it out loud. I gazed up into George's horrified eyes desperately.

"Come on. I'm taking you to the hospital right now," said George, standing and pulling my hand.

"No!" I shouted.

"No? What do you mean, 'no'? We can't let him get away with this," George explained, pulling me into a standing position.

"No, no, no," I begged.

"Angie, he raped you. What are you saying? Do you hear yourself?"

"I can't," I breathed.

"Why not? They'll get evidence and put him away. Angelina, come on," George said, pulling me towards the fireplace.

"I can't," I sobbed, dropping to my knees, "my parents will be so angry. They'll be _so angry_. I never should've let him in the house," I said

"Angelina," George began, kneeling in front of me, "No one's going to care that you _thought_ he was a different person. Draco tricked you. That son of a bitch _raped_ you. That's no one's fault but his own. It's not yours."

I sat there blankly and George pulled me into a standing position then. The next thing I knew, I was lying in a bed at St. Mungo's.


	7. Chapter 7

The nurses were very nice to me while I was being checked over. They even took pictures of my bruises and battered face before fixing it up. When they were finished, George slowly entered the room. I just stood against the bed, staring into space.

"Angelina," he said gently, and I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Did you want to speak with the official? I asked him to wait outside; I didn't think you'd want to talk just yet."

"I can't press charges."

"What?" George was honestly flabbergasted.

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"I can't…I just can't do this," I choked. At that moment I felt so low, like I'd never felt before. I was still terrified. I was trying not to think about it, not to feel anything. And then I closed my eyes for a moment and recalled Draco's torso pressing firmly against me with such uncomfortable heat that I felt something rising in my throat. I pushed past George and ran into the bathroom where I finally threw up. George had rushed over to stand in the doorway. He took one look at me kneeling there, being sick, and I was convinced he would throw up as well. I glanced up at him, such a terrible taste in my mouth. He looked absolutely pathetic with sympathy yet his brows were furrowed in rage.

"I'll kill him, Angie," said George. He stepped towards me carefully to help me up. I withdrew into the corner and pressed my hands against the wall, closing my eyes and breathing unevenly. I just didn't want to feel another hand on my body, despite what intentions were. I wanted to scour my soul clean as I felt utterly tainted and traumatized. George knelt where he was, not very far away from me. He spoke gently when he did again.

"Angelina, you have to…there's no way in hell he can just walk free and get away with this. You need to think about it."

I started to sob, my head throbbing in pain.

"I _won't_ let him get away with it. I promise," he said. He moved closer to me, just a bit, and placed his hand on my shoulder comfortingly, leading me up.

"That's right. Come on," he said as I stood up slowly. I turned towards the sink and rinsed my mouth out furiously. George waited patiently and then we walked out of the room, where the law official he'd told me about was already waiting.

"Ms. Johnson, yes? If you have a moment before you go, I'd like to ask you a few questions. It's standard procedure, if you plan to seek reprisal on your assailant."

"Not now. She isn't feeling well," said George, answering for me.

"I understand, honestly, but you may want to get to this as soon as possible, in order for your story to come out as clearly as possible."

George looked down at me and I nodded. More than anything, I just wanted to go home and wash off, but I knew it would be better for me to get the questioning out of the way, before the shock truly wore off.

"Right this way," said the official and led George and I back into the room. George stood at my side and crossed his arms after I sat on the bed.

"So, you would say you're familiar with your attacker?" the official asked. I nodded.

"I apologize, but we're going to need verbal answers. Standard procedure, you understand," he added.

"Yes," I said, barely recognizing my voice when I spoke. It was so hoarse from crying that it was nearly gone.

"Can you give me his name, a physical description?"

As I answered, I started feeling worse and worse, wanting nothing more than to wash Draco's essence from my skin; I could feel it as if he were still touching me and it sent me into a wave of nausea.

"But you _did_ invite him into your home, even after that altercation?"

"I did not," I said, feeling a little bit defensive then.

"Hebarged in. I tried to make him leave and he threw my wand where I couldn't get to it by the time he attacked me," I explained, feeling my eyes water up.

"Did you say anything to him, tell him to leave or stop?"

"Yes," I choked, finally crying again. I felt George's hand at mine suddenly.

"And you didn't say or do anything that may have caused him to believe that you _were_, in fact, interested? Did you say anything that might have been misconstrued as making a pass at him?"

I felt this rage welling up from the questions, although I knew they had to be asked.

"Are you bloody _kidding_ me?" George piped, "The bastard brutally beat up and raped her. Have you not seen her face?" he was beyond enraged.

"Sir, these questions are merely compliant with standard operating procedure. I don't mean to sound at all unfeeling. We will be asking similar questions of the perpetrator, but you may want to note that we see it a lot, and many of these he-said-she-said cases often turn out to be young ladies attempting to get people put away—"

"Rubbish!" George started for the door.

"Just a _few_ more questions," the official urged, standing up.

"No, she's not going to stand here and listen to this. Not right now. Goodbye," said George, pulling me along with him. I was just as eager to get out of there and as soon as we stepped outside of the hospital, I disapparated to my bedroom. George was standing there still holding my hand. I made it for the door quickly and started to run towards the bathroom, pulling my shirt off as I went. I heard George somewhat near behind me, but he stopped when I closed the bathroom door. I filled up the tub with water so hot that it burned me as I slipped myself under.

"Angie…?" George knocked on the door for the umpteenth time.

"You've been in there for two hours," he said. I wasn't coming out until I felt like Draco's hands weren't still on me. I must've refilled the tub five times, and I just didn't feel like I could truly get him off me. I wanted it to stop. I wanted for this to just be a horrible nightmare from which I would wake up any second.

"Angelina…can you _please_ at least say something so I know you're alright?" George asked desperately.

"I'm…!" I couldn't put into words how I felt. George stopped trying to get in and I heard him sigh. When I actually stepped out of the tub, I felt lightheaded, like I would faint. It was so hot and I'd used such hot water that I must've dehydrated somewhat. I pulled the bathroom windows open higher and watched the steam roll out. I opened the bathroom door, wrapped in a clean towel, and found George sitting against the wall, his face in his hands. Surprised, he looked up at me. He stood up and I walked past him.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Honestly, I was surprised he'd still been there. I walked into my room and sat on my bed with a sigh. George almost walked in after me, but stopped just short of the doorway and looked in at me.

"You can come in," I said. He did so slowly.

"Why did you come back here, anyway? I thought you were angry," I said. George closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Angie, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I should've known Draco was lying about you. If I'd stayed here…" he trailed off and shook his head, his eyes watering up as he looked at me and I knew he was staring at the bruises on my legs and on my face. I shook my head, trying very hard to blink back tears.

"This isn't your fault," I whispered, still barely able to speak.

"I _never_ should've let him get in," I said, shaking my head.

"None of this is your fault. I want you to understand that—right now," said George, kneeling in front of me and clasping my hands. His touch didn't feel wrong, the way Draco's had. George's touch was comforting, not invasive and callous. I just started crying all over again.

"We'll get through this," said George, kissing the pruned skin on my hand.


	8. Chapter 8

George left the room while I got dressed. I wanted him to stay there at least until one of my parents got home. I let him back in when I was dressed and just laid in bed atop the quilt. George sat beside me, resting against the wall. He wouldn't stop looking at me worriedly, so I closed my eyes.

"Angelina," he said. I looked up.

"You have to at least tell your mum. It can't hurt."

I sighed and closed my eyes again.

"I don't want to talk about, or even think about that right now," I said, just wanting to fall into a dreamless sleep where I wouldn't have to remember what had happened. George sighed but he shut up about it.

"Is there anything you'd like me to do? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

I opened my eyes again to find him still staring down at me.

"I guess I could use some water, if you don't mind."

George got up and left my room. He wasn't gone for more than a minute before I succumbed to sleep…it was such a horrible nightmare, everything happening all over again. I was screaming and hitting at that pale face, the cold eyes gazing carelessly down at me, his lips upturned in a maniacal smile. I awoke with a gasp, grabbing my arms and legs as if to check that I was awake. George was still resting against the bed frame, his head tilted downwards and his eyes closed. He'd managed to fall asleep sitting up. There was a glass of water on the nightstand. I didn't want to disturb George so I was as still as I could be when I reached over to pick it up. I drank the entire glass in one go. I was so thirsty and it was a hot day. I didn't want to go back to sleep, so I sat up straight next to George, who was starting to fall towards me, until his head hit my shoulder and he woke straight up. He looked around somewhat frantically, full of alertness.

"It's okay," I said, when he drew his wand, looking around my room.

"Are you okay?" he asked absently, rubbing his eyes.

"Fine," I said, which was somewhat of a lie. The dream still had my pulse racing. I heard the front door open and shortly heard my mother's voice, calling me downstairs. George looked at me, tacitly questioning whether or not he should stay.

"You can go," I said quietly. I needed some time to myself to recover. George leaned down and kissed my forehead lingeringly before he leant away and disapparated. He was an amazing boyfriend. I stood out of bed and tried not to think about what had happened to me earlier that day. I glanced down at my legs in shorts and could still see the bruises on my inner thighs. With a deep sigh, I took off the shorts and quickly found something longer in my bureau and put them on before going downstairs to meet my mother. I could have just broken down and told her everything, but there was this deep seated fear somewhere within my mind, causing my lips to stay locked on the subject. I went down to meet my mum in the kitchen. She smiled over at me.

"Good news, sweetheart," she said, putting her briefcase on the table, "A new internship has just opened up in a fairly new department at the Ministry, and being that I'm an executive with good tenure working at the Ministry, I've managed to get you first dibs on the job. Remember you said you wanted to look into a high status job in case Quidditch doesn't work out?"

I took a seat at the table.

"Yeah," I said unenthusiastically.

"Something wrong, Angie?" my mother asked. I shook my head and feigned the best smile that I could.

"No, I'm excited. Thanks, mum."

I joined my mother to the Ministry the following day to have an interview for the internship she was sure I'd get. The staff asked me a few simple questions about any previous work experience, and I didn't have very much to show for other than being a star student during my time at Hogwarts, which was seemingly enough because before I left the office they asked me when I could start. I was happy that I'd gotten a job, but as soon as I stepped out into the hall and found myself alone, there was a sudden panic inside me. My mum had already gone to work so she'd seen me off right before the interview. The halls seemed endless as I walked along, passing a few witches as they went about their business. I made it to the elevator and pressed the button. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths in an effort to calm myself down. I swore I heard something behind me, a light breathing noise. I grabbed my wand and whipped around, but there was nobody there. My heart stopped bouncing in my chest and I told myself to calm down. I was turning into a nervous wreck. When the elevator finally came, I stepped inside, not bothering to look at who it was already standing in there. I grabbed one of the hangers, as not to fall when the elevator began to move. I glanced over at who it was standing in the lift and felt a pang of discomfort. He was a tall wizard, his long hair so platinum that it nearly hurt to look at him. He glanced at me shortly, probably just to see who else it was that had entered the lift, and his eyes were such a striking lightning bolt blue that it almost caused me as much shock when they flitted across my face quickly. He tapped his cane impatiently, rolling his eyes. The mannerisms were so familiar that without a doubt I knew it was Draco's father. My heart started pounding so much that my knees buckled and I nearly fell. The lift stopped on another floor, where a wizard stepped aboard on the other side of Draco's father. The doors shut before I had the chance to run out. I started breathing in a panicky fashion, closing my eyes. I didn't even want to _look_. The elevator stopped with a _ding_ and I heard the wizard who had gotten on at the last stop ask me if I was okay. Draco's father stared down at me oddly, almost as if he wondered if I were crazy. He looked confused, completely unaware of the horrible things his son had done to me, and I ran out of the lift, causing the witch who was boarding to drop the files she was carrying. I made it home and collapsed on my bed where I cried by myself. I was utterly tormented. There was nothing I could have done about it. I stood up and wiped my eyes, disapparating to the Burrow. I knocked on the door, and luckily George was the one to answer it. He wrapped his arms around me, leading me inside. We went upstairs before anyone else had the chance to see that I was there.

"Are you okay? What's happened?" George asked frantically. I shook my head, calming down.

"Nothing. I—I was just at the Ministry. Mum got me a job there, but I went into the lift and…"

"And?" George looked like he was about to explode. I shook my head.

"Nothing happened. I just saw Mr. Malfoy. It was horrible, though, to be anywhere near him. It was just…it made me…" I was at a loss for words, staring into space.

"He didn't say anything to you, did he? He didn't do anything?" George asked. I shook my head.

"No. Look at me; I've become a mess," I said, closing my eyes. George pulled me into his arms.

"Have you told your parents yet? I don't want to rush you but the sooner they know, the better—"

"What does it even matter, George? The Malfoys are so fucking rich and elite that they could probably pay to keep the whole matter quiet! I wouldn't stand a chance against Draco," I said. George looked at me in a manner that was consistent with what I was feeling and what I was saying but he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. We've got to at least try. He can't go around doing things like that and get off scot-free!"

"I _know_…but something tells me he's gotten away with this kind of thing before…I can't stop him," I said, wiping my eyes.

"Then I'll take care of him myself," said George with such determination on his face that it scared me. He stood up and before I could object, he'd taken out his wand and disapparated somewhere, leaving me sitting on his bed. I was afraid of what he was going to do. He was going to get himself hurt trying to mess with Draco. I couldn't let that happen. I had to think about it; where would he have gone to? He couldn't very well just knock on the door of the Malfoy's. He'd have to find Draco alone. I stood up, pacing back and forth and trying to think. It wasn't like I knew where Draco usually hung out. I was starting to go crazy thinking about it, worrying about George. If anything happened to him, I would have lost my mind, not that I hadn't pretty much lost it already. I gave up and went back home, crying all the while as I worried about George. The doorbell rang after a moment and I ran to it, thinking it would be George having given up trying to find Draco. I pulled the door open, but to my dismay, it was _exactly_ who George had been looking for. It was as if time stood still or everything was in slow motion as I pushed the door shut almost as soon as I opened it, but I was knocked back in about a quarter of a second and Draco came crashing in, closing the door behind him. I backed up so hard that I hit the wall. I had my wand at the ready this time and I pointed it at him fearlessly. Draco tilted his head slightly, curiously.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asked, stepping towards me. I shot a spell at him which he casually deflected. He looked incredibly frustrated.

"Your little weasel found me in Hogsmeade and started following me around," he began. I started shooting at him incessantly and he stopped talking just to deflect. Finally I gave up, but I didn't put my wand down. I kept it pointed straight at Draco's face.

"He followed me into an alley and tried to use the Cruciatus Curse on me, accusing me of the most _ridiculous _things! Now, Angelina, _why_ would that pathetic little weasel have tried to do something like that? Lucky, I got away before he could do any real damage."

"Get out," I said coldly.

"That's not very nice, Angie." The sound of Draco saying my name made my skin crawl.

"You're disgusting. I hate you."

Draco frowned.

"Come on," he said, "what's _wrong_ with you, Angelina? I thought we were friends. Why would you tell that weasel that I raped you—"

"..You are seriously deluded," I spat.

"When it wasn't like that at all? You think you're so tough, but really, you're not. You're a fucking tease! You like to play hard to get and then run round screaming rape when you regret sleeping with blokes."

Draco took another step towards me and I shot at him. He deflected it again.

"This is a waste of time, you know," he said honestly, putting his wand down slightly. I felt the tears stinging my eyes as they fell down my cheeks.

"You're crazy," I said. Draco frowned even more.

"Stop denying it." He smiled and was finally close enough to touch my cheek. He was within perfect range and I pointed my wand directly at his chest.

"Do it, Angelina. I dare you. Go ahead and kill me," he said, grinning ever so slightly. I could have, yet I wasn't nearly as evil. For what he'd done to me, death was too easy. I wanted him to suffer. I was about to scream a spell when somehow, as he'd done before, Draco managed to rip my wand out of my hand. I started to slide down the wall, crying helplessly. Draco caught me, not allowing me to fall. My vision was blurry as I stared up into his cold eyes.

"You wanted me," he said calmly, pulling me up where my face was closer to his than I wanted it to be.

"Stop running around telling lies about me. I saw the way you looked at me that time. Why would you have ever agreed to go out with me if you hated me so much?" I wasn't sure if he was _actually_ clueless or honestly crazy. I figured a bit of both as he gripped me in an ironclad grasp. He then kissed me, pushing his tongue mercilessly into my mouth. I found my limbs again and kneed him as hard as I could. I aimed for his groin but only managed to hit his leg, though it was enough to cause him to keel over slightly so I could grab my wand off the floor. I ran down the hall, throwing spells behind me. I ran up the stairs towards my room. When I looked down, Draco was at the landing, glaring up at me. I ran into my room and locked the door. I heard him approaching and the fear gripped me for a moment and I froze, staring at the door. I then opened my window and jumped through it, disapparating in thin air until I found myself back at the Burrow. George was surprised to see me, wondering where I'd wandered off to.

"I was just about to come find you. Where were you?" he asked. "I found the asshole at a bar in Hogsmeade but I lost him…Angie?"

I took a seat, waiting for my heart to stop pounding.

"Where did you go?"

I shook my head, unable to answer George's question. He sighed.

"Angie, we've got to do something. It's not much safer for you to be home alone all day with that prick running about. He could get to you again," George explained. It wasn't like I didn't already know.


	9. Chapter 9

I couldn't bring myself to tell my parents what had happened, despite how much George urged me to tell them. He'd even suggested that he would do it with me so I wouldn't have felt so alone. I just couldn't. And then one evening I was shopping with my mum and George; I'd told her I was dating him and she seemed to approve which was enough to take my mind off of Draco. It was a Friday night and we were going to celebrate my first week working at the Ministry. We were just making it to the register when mum told me she'd forgotten to get the butterbeer and the steak.

"I'll get the steak," said George. I told her I would get the drinks while George went off to get the steak, and she waited in line as we parted ways towards the aisles to find what she'd forgotten. I picked up a case and when I turned around, somebody caused me to drop it as I knocked square into a tall form. Some of the bottles in the case shattered and butterbeer was spilling all over the floors. I was staring down at the feet of the stranger I'd bumped into.

"Oh, I'm so sorry—" I started, but stopped immediately when Draco smiled down at me. There was a lump in my throat and I gasped.

"You've ruined my shoes," he said, cocking a brow.

"Funny how we keep running into each other," he added. I glared at him and started around the spilled butterbeer, but Draco stepped to the right, getting in my way, and then to the left when I tried to go around him.

"Stop!" I whispered fiercely, blinking back tears.

"Oh, I thought you were going that way," he said jokingly, continuing to block my exit. I looked about desperately but no one was in the aisle. I just froze up in fear. Draco kicked the broken butterbeer case to the side angrily and took a menacing step towards me. I had backed against a shelf, causing something else to fall. He glanced down at it carelessly.

"You think you can press charges against me?" he said in a voice low enough that only I could hear.

"Yeah, I know. Some detective came by my house asking to speak to me. You're unbelievable," he said, shaking his head, his eyes flitting back and forth over my face and down my form in a way that was almost more terrifying than if he were actually touching me. He looked at me like I was something to eat.

"You think you can get me arrested for something I didn't even do," he said through gritted teeth, resting a hand on the shelf to my left.

"You're a rapist, Draco. I have evidence. There's that, so no matter what you say—"

Draco shook his head threateningly.

"You're trying to ruin _me_?" he asked angrily.

"You think you can ruin me? No one will believe you. My family, we have connections everywhere. This _evidence_ you're talking about, well, let's just say that it doesn't exist anymore. You think my father would sit by idly and let a girl ruin my reputation? You just don't know when to give up, do you?"

I closed my eyes, completely stricken with fear.

"There's nothing you can do or say to make anyone believe you." It sounded as if his voice was even closer and I opened my eyes to find Draco's face just inches from mine. I turned away and he grabbed my chin, sliding his other hand upwards on the inside of my leg.

"You can't be serious about all of this…I saw how you looked at me. You wanted me too—"

Draco was cut short when he screamed in agony. He collapsed to his knees and I saw George standing behind him, pointing his wand at Draco's back, angling it so he fell to his side in agony. I knew what George was doing as Draco's face reddened and contorted with utmost pain, the eyes pinching shut. I looked at George's face and it was nearly as red as his hair. I'd never seen him so angry as he brandished his wand forth causing Draco to slide across the floor down the aisle writhing in agony the entire time. Somebody was running in the direction of Draco's screams and I ran up and grabbed George's hand.

"_Don't_," I said, "Someone's going to see," I warned. Reluctantly, George turned away from Draco, freeing him from the curse before grabbing my hand and walking up the aisle with me.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head and George led me back to the register where my mum was already done paying for things.

"Where are the drinks?" she asked. I tried to make my face as straight as possible.

"Oh, th-they were out," I lied.

I told mum I was going to spend the night at the Burrow after dinner and George and I left not much later at night. As soon as we were out of earshot, he started asking me again whether Draco had managed to hurt me.

"No. Let's just forget about it," I said, not wanting to remember.

George stopped walking towards the Burrow.

"Angie, you can't keep acting like _nothing's_ happened," he said angrily.

"You're letting him get away with this!"

I ripped my arm away from George.

"It doesn't matter! He already told his parents and they somehow managed to get rid of the evidence. I _told_ you something would happen, that they'd pay people off. There's no way anyone would believe me now." The tears rolled angrily out of my eyes.

"How do you know, did he tell you?" George asked. I nodded.

"H-he's lying!"

I shook my head, "I don't think so. It's too late. There's nothing I can do now. He's just going to keep harassing me," I said, falling to the ground, covering my face with my hands. I heard George sigh and sit beside me.

"I'm not going to let that happen," said George, pulling an arm around my shoulders. I pulled away from him slightly. I just didn't want to feel anyone's hands on me then.

"Can't you see how hard it is for me to sit here and watch you be broken like this, Angelina? It's affecting me too, not just you," said George.

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically. "You're lucky nobody saw you at the store earlier. You know he would have had you arrested in a hot second if we hadn't left so quickly."

"He deserved it, Angelina. You know that, right?"

"I just can't believe any of this," I said, shaking my head. Again I'd wished I'd never given Draco the chance to speak to me. All of this could have been prevented. I started to wonder if anything he'd said was true. He had to be pure evil or he never would've done such horrible things. I honestly questioned his sanity; one minute he'd be nice and the next a complete lunatic. I couldn't let George hug me when he tried. I wanted to vomit again, thinking about Draco touching me, the way he would smile like nothing was wrong. George sighed and I knew he was frustrated.

"If he goes near you again, I swear I'll take his life," said George.

"You can't do that," I said, "you can't go to Azkaban over something as stupid as Draco." But I knew George wasn't really listening.

"I don't expect you to get over what he did so quickly, Angie, but…" George was looking down at me sadly.

"But what?" I asked. George moved slightly, reaching out for me but stopped. He sighed again and looked at the sky, pulling some of the grass beneath his feet. I sensed from him this vibe of ultimate frustration that made me feel nervous.

"I don't _care_ what happens to me, Angelina," he said, "I'm not going to let that bastard get away with anything. He deserves…" George didn't finish his sentence. When I looked at his face it was utterly furious.

I spent my time wisely at work and my mind was taken off of Draco. George would stop by the Ministry to get lunch with me almost every day. I always felt safer when he was there. He hadn't been talking much since the last incident with Draco. It was almost as if George wasn't even present as he stared ahead into space where we were sitting in the cafeteria. This stare was different; he'd full on stopped eating to look at whatever he was seeing behind me.

"George?" I said, wondering whether it would be worth it to wave my hand in front of his face. And then I turned around to see what he was staring at, or rather, who. It was Mr. Malfoy and a bunch of very officers. He stopped promptly in front of our table and George stared up at him, his brows pinching slightly in what I knew to be gathering anger.

"Mr. Weasley," said Lucius Malfoy under his breath, as if it repulsed him to say the name. George stood up.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" he asked, not wasting time to pretend he had no idea what was going on. Lucius cocked a brow and his gaze shifted down at me. The next thing I knew, the officers who were walking with Mr. Malfoy grabbed George and started to handcuff him. He fought for a few seconds before giving up.

"The next time you want to try using the Cruciatus Curse on my son, you'd be wiser to check that there aren't _cameras_ around to witness," Lucius stated angrily. I thought about the other day at the market. I stood up, begging them to stop, lying and saying they'd had the wrong guy. Lucius got in front of me so that I couldn't follow where the police were leading George away.

"And _you_," he said quietly, eying me up and down and I had the most disturbing feeling that he was seeing me naked.

"If you really think you're going to cause trouble for me or my son, you have another thing coming."

I backed up, not wanting Mr. Malfoy anywhere near me.

"Your son is seriously disturbed," I said through gritted teeth. Lucius glared at me.

"Draco attacked _me_. What George did was in defense. You can't do this."

"We'll see about that," Lucius said, grinning and turning away on his heels. I felt a terrible pang in my chest like something horrible would happen. They couldn't just arrest George for nothing! If Malfoy claimed that the whole thing was caught on tape, they'd have to see that Draco had been stalking me the entire time. I tried to put myself at ease and believe that no harm would come to George.


	10. Chapter 10

This is madness! I left work, not even bothering to let my boss know I was leaving. The first place I thought to go to was the Burrow. As soon as I apparated there, I was crying inconsolably on the kitchen floor. A very startled Ron turned from the counter where he appeared to be making a sandwich to gaze over at me. In a second or two I heard his feet stampeding towards me and he knelt in front of me where I could see his face.

"Merlin's beard, wha's wrong?" he asked, swallowing the bite he had taken. I felt his hands on my shoulders and they were big and comforting. I started to calm down a bit, but not before Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen, shuffling over to me in a hurry when she realized I was crying. She pushed Ron out of the way and pulled me into a hug.

"Is everything okay? Where's George?" she asked, already knowing that I was crying about him. Ginny rushed into the kitchen followed by Harry and then Hermione came shortly after until they were all standing there, wondering what was going on. I shook my head in disbelief and then just spilled. It was like all of the pain just came pouring out of my mouth in choked words. I watched as Molly's face morphed into one of horror, disgust, and sympathy when for only the second time since it happened, I explained what Draco had done to me. I explained everything up to George's sudden arrest. I just didn't know what else to do.

"Okay, calm down, dear," Molly said, with a voice much shakier and less comforting than I knew she'd meant for it to be.

"We're going to _take care_ of this. George will be alright." She hugged me and I finally was able to stop crying. Harry stared down at me in utter disbelief.

"Draco?" he asked, almost as if he hadn't been listening to the whole story.

"I'm going to bloody kill him," Ron said, his face turning tomato red, as was Hermione's, and when I looked at Ginny, her eyes were watery and she was shaking her head, giving me the most sympathetic look.

"They _can't_ just take him to Azkaban," Hermione said, "Not with evidence like _that_. But knowing that the Malfoys have money and are already trying to quiet and cover up what Draco's done, I wouldn't doubt that the tape they caught George on was tampered with." Hermione was such a smart witch, and I knew that if anyone could help George it was she.

"No kidding!" Ron shouted, clenching his fists with frustration.

"Sweety, have you told your parents about all of this?" Molly asked me quietly. I shook my head. I just hadn't been able to. The entire time I was so afraid that they'd have just been upset with me for having a friend (or what I _thought _Draco had the potential of becoming to me)—let alone a _boy_—over at the house while they were out. In a way I'd felt like it was my fault; I just never should have trusted him and I never should've let him through the door.

"Ron, send your father an owl, straight away."

Ron disappeared from the room as Molly took me into a standing position.

"Angelina, I know this must be so difficult, but you need to tell your parents everything you've just told me," she said, rubbing my back.

"I can't," I said, the sense of calmness evading me and tears taking over again.

"I can't…at least not yet. I just want to make sure George is okay."

"He will be," she assured me, although the look on her face was full of fear for her son more than anything else. Harry was still looking like he couldn't believe any of this. He must've been in shock.

"None of this is your fault," Hermione said firmly.

"He won't get away with it," Ginny added. I went into the other room with the two girls who sat trying to comfort me from either side on the couch. I just couldn't believe what this was doing to everyone so suddenly. For a while, I really believed that I could've just gotten through it by forgetting, pretending that it never happened, but it was clear to me then that it just wasn't going to be that easy…

I wasn't taken to Azkaban, like I thought I would be. Instead the officers took me into questioning in the basements of the Ministry. The first thing they did after handcuffing me was take my wand away, so I was left completely defenseless. I caught a glimpse of Mr. Malfoy and he had on this evil smile that I badly wished to knock clear off his pale face.

"You can't do this. I was protecting Angelina—the witch your son _raped_, you son of a—"

I was cut short as the officers threw me in a chair, removing the handcuffs. I was left in the room with a guard who kept his wand at the ready.

"Are you seriously going to let the Malfoys _buy_ their way out of this? Government is completely fucked! Draco Malfoy raped Angelina—I know—I saw her afterwards and I took her to the hospital. They paid someone off to destroy any of the evidence of the assault that was there to begin with! That family is corrupt, do you hear me? How can you stand there and let them—?"

The guard got tired of listening to me vent and with a flick of his wand caused my mouth to close. I breathed angrily and tried to stand up but the chair I was sitting in restrained my feet and arms. I heard a strange siren type of alarm and the door opened again and Draco entered the room. I glared at him so hard I thought I'd go blind. He assured the guard he would be fine if left alone with me for a couple of minutes. The guard nodded and waved his wand at me so I could speak again.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed as Draco sat in the chair on the opposite side of me. He smiled and I felt the urge to vomit.

"Thought you could just get away with using the Cruciatus Curse on me, did you, weasel?" he asked, raising his brow.

"I will slit your fucking throat," I spat. Draco yawned before continuing.

"Look, I never meant for it to go that far, really. But Angelina…there's just something about the way she looks at you, you know? I know she wanted me. She just wasn't going to say it!"

"You need help," I said. At this Draco's expression became egregious and then he frowned.

"I…I…she made me angry. How could she have rejected _me_?" Draco asked, really not intending to hear me answer. It was more like he was having some sort of egotistical conversation with himself.

"You know, I felt really badly when your brother died, believe it or not…I never meant to run into Angelina that day I decided to visit his grave. And she was there. We had a row, and then you and little weasel came and tried to rescue her. Truth is, _I _didn't do anything to her. She tried to hit me with a curse when she saw me there, so I grabbed her hand and she pulled back so hard she knocked herself out on the headstone. I was just trying to help her when you came by—"

"Bullshit." I didn't believe a word of it. Draco glared at me.

"It's true!"

"No; you attacked her."

"Did you _see _me attack her?" Draco asks rhetorically. I was silent a moment, trying to remember. But then I shook my head.

"The fact that you were even _there_, leaning over her, blood on _your _hands—"

"I didn't touch her!" Draco screamed. He slammed his fist on the desk. There was an almost psychotic look on his face, perhaps desperation of some sort.

"You're lucky I couldn't bring my wand in here, or I'd have turned you into the idiotic weasel you really are."

I didn't flinch at his empty words.

"I knocked on her door the next day to apologize," Draco said through gritted teeth, as if it were difficult for him to say these words.

"I-I've been trying to wipe the slate clean and start over. I'm not as evil as everyone thinks."

"Then why did you rape Angie? How the fuck is that starting over?" I couldn't stop glaring at him. Draco turned away for an instant and I thought I saw a bit of panic on his face.

"Sh-She listened to me. I just wanted someone to talk to. And then we went out—"

"Rubbish," I interrupted, laughing.

"It's fucking true!" Draco bellowed, slamming his fist on the table again. Perhaps he _was_ crazy; one minute he'd look so evil that it nearly scared me, the next he was babbling as if he were about to cry.

"It's true. After that _stupid_ row I had with you, she didn't want to see me again when I stopped by to talk to her. She likes _you_," he said, his voice lowering and his expression transitioning to a really repentant one.

"She bit me when I tried to kiss her, and then she wanted me to leave…" slowly Draco's face grew angry once more.

"I couldn't handle the fact that she'd honestly rejected me, and I guess I let my anger get the best of me," he said. I leant forward as best I could under restraint of the chair so that Draco would see my lips move clearly when I spoke.

"So you raped her—"

"It wasn't like that! I didn't mean for it to be like that," he hissed, shoving his hand through his hair, which I noticed was shaking nervously."She was a virgin. It wasn't my fault she didn't know what she was doing."

I almost lost my lunch to think of Draco touching Angelina sexually, but what made me sicker was that he couldn't really make sense of the severity of his actions, the unforgivable act of rape.

"It doesn't matter anyway, _you're_ the one in here for attacking _me_. Angelina…she'll come round and forget all about you," he said darkly, glaring at me. I wondered if he actually believed that someone he'd done something so horrible to would fall for him.

"My word, you really _are_ daft. I _almost_ feel sorry for you. But you can't be serious, Malfoy. If in fact that tape of me using the curse on you is the only evidence then it must've also caught you harassing Angelina," I said smartly. For a second Draco faltered and he looked like a terrified baby. And then he shook his head.

"Why would my dad go to all this trouble to cover me if he _didn't_ know what he was doing?" asked Draco sarcastically, grinning wickedly.

"…The tape's been messed with. It'll be figured out. You won't have me put away."

Draco glared at me once more, standing and putting both hands on the table, leaning towards me.

"We'll see about that." He started for the door.

"In the unlikely event that you have me sent to prison, Angelina would _never_ fall for you. She's terrified of you. Even if your sob story was true, you're profoundly disturbed and she would never attempt to trust you again. Why don't you just stop this now before they figure it all out and it's _you_ who ends up in Azkaban?" Draco paused at the door; he knew I'd spoken the truth. He spared me one more glance, which had worry written all over it. All I could do was smile because I knew he wasn't going to get away with this.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione was already working on a way to expose the fact that the evidence against George had been tampered with. She had a few spells and explanations in mind, which I was hopeful about. I couldn't stop worrying about George. I'd sent an owl to my parents, saying I was spending the night at the Burrow; I omitted the part about not feeling safe staying elsewhere alone. Draco hadn't been afraid to show up at my house so I wasn't going to be waiting there for him to show up again. The Weasleys had gotten word from the Ministry that George was temporarily being held in custody at the Ministry of Magic until the scheduled court hearing coming up in the next three days. I was so anxious that I couldn't sleep. I wanted to see George and make sure he was okay. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went with me to the Ministry to visit him. When we were sitting in the visiting area, it felt so awful to see him kept there like that, like a prisoner. All he'd done was save me from Malfoy, and this was the thanks he was getting? I was furious. George wouldn't stop telling me not to worry but all I could do was cry as I sat there holding his hands, which were cuffed at the wrists in what looked like discomfort. George couldn't stop smiling, though, as Hermione was explaining the many ways in which we could debunk the evidence against him.

"Besides, you don't have a criminal record—well, maybe a permanent record as a troublemaker and prankster, but not a criminal one. Why would the judge believe that one day you woke up and decided to go use the Cruciatus Curse on Draco?" Harry explained.

"He's unbelievable. Came in here yesterday to have a chat with me, and he's absolutely mad," said George, speaking to everyone but looking at me.

"He thinks you'll want to be friends with him after all of this…you never told me anything he told you," said George, gripping my hands tighter. I closed my eyes tightly. I heard shuffling and Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood up.

"Er, we'll get you out of here. Straight away," Ron said, touching George's shoulder. George turned to him and nodded before the four of them stepped out to leave George and me to speak. As soon as they were gone, I felt George's lips on my forehead, and for a long moment.  
"Did you believe it?" George asked, and I already knew what he meant.

"Yes," I said disappointedly; I was disappointed in myself.

"I can't believe myself...He cried in front of me, told me all about how hard his life has been, that he was never as evil as he's been made out to be, but I can hardly believe it now," I said, gritting my teeth.

"I think he's crazy," said George, looking down at me wide eyed, "No—I _know_ it…Angie, I know it's difficult for you to talk about. You still haven't really told me all that happened. Not in detail, at least. And it's not that I want to reopen the wounds or deny it happened, but you can talk to me. You can tell me anything. I hope you know that. I won't treat you any differently. What Draco did to you wasn't your fault. He fooled you. All you wanted to do was help him, and he's pathetic for what he's done. I really hope you believe what I'm saying…it seems like every time I try to tell you, you just keep trying to bury the pain deeper," said George gently. I knew he was right, even whilst I nearly bit my lips shut. I had neglected to talk about it because it made the event too real for me. I wanted to believe that it was just a bad dream, and even if it was just that, it was a constant nightmare that wouldn't leave me alone whenever I could actually sleep. I was suppressing it because I couldn't deal with it. Back at the Burrow when I'd told everything and let it all out, I felt a bit better afterwards, but I still couldn't help wanting to suppress it; I didn't like the way everyone looked at me, though in sympathy, it felt piteous. I had always been known for my strength, not my weakness. It wasn't easy for me to tell about an instance where someone finally overpowered me. It just hurt too much, was damaging to my self-image. I let out a whimpering sob and George lifted both hands, cuffed together as they were, and maneuvered so that his arms went around my body where I could bury my face into his chest, crawling into his lap.

"You can talk to me, Angelina," he said pleadingly. I still felt awful at times, like I couldn't wash the feeling of Draco's cold hands away. It was a presence I felt whenever _anyone_ touched me and I hated it. I knew I'd been neglecting George physically, which made matters worse. I just wanted to be a proper girlfriend, but at that moment I realized I could never be that until I felt this pain and dealt with it thoroughly.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and I went for very late lunch in Diagon Alley and the whole time I didn't speak. No one pushed me, keeping up casual conversation, but sparing me sympathetic or worried glances every now and then. I barely touched my plate before I announced that I was exhausted and I just wanted to go back to the Burrow to get some sleep.

"Want me to come with?" Ginny asks, putting her fork down. I had a feeling that she understood how nervous I was, but I shook my head and told everyone to enjoy themselves and not to worry. All I needed was a nap. Hermione watched after me worriedly, and I was almost sure she would get up and follow me, but Ron placed his hand atop hers on the table and I thought I saw him mouth the words, "She wants to be alone." He wasn't wrong. Though I felt much safer to stay with people at all times, I needed a breath of fresh air. I stepped out into the alley. There was that familiar before-the-rain smell that I always liked. It put my mind at ease as I stepped past witches and wizards, going about their business. It was almost four on a Saturday, which wasn't necessarily the busiest time of day for Diagon Alley, so there weren't nearly as many people around. I was walking past the apothecary when I had an idea. I stopped and turned around, walking inside. I could make a potion that would make me forget. I didn't want Draco to be among my thoughts anymore. As I looked around, it occurred to me that I didn't know the first ingredient for an _oblitus _potion. I went up to the front desk and rang the bell that was sitting on it. No one appeared to be around. After about ten seconds, I sighed and thought it wasn't worth it so I should just leave, when someone came out from a storage room half hidden by a curtain. I thought the awkward lanky form I saw in my peripheral vision looked familiar, so I stopped turning around to look back and see who it was. Neville looked over at me from behind the counter with a quill stuck behind his ear and a piece of long parchment in his hands.

"Angelina?" he said, almost as if he had no idea who I was, and then he smiled.

"What're you doing here?" he placed the parchment on the counter top and stared down at me. I approached the counter again, looking around. The shop was empty except for the two of us.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said with some humor. Neville grinned.

"Oh, I've been interning for a while now. It's good experience for herbology-centered careers. My boss has been out for the week with imp pox so I've been working the store all week…what brings you here?" he asks, looking me up and down in a manner that said much more than he was saying out loud.

"I hope you'll forgive me for asking," he said, leaning down over the counter and towards me, whispering, though nobody else was around to hear, "but is it _true_, what happened with you and Draco Malfoy?" he asked. My heart beat out of my chest for a second. How could Neville possibly know about that? He was usually the least in the know about gossip going around in the community. Before I could think of what to say, he shook his head and apologized.

"It-it's none of my business, I guess. I just can't believe you dated him."

"_What_?" I asked, flabbergasted, "Where did you hear that balderdash?" I asked, feeling my fists clenching. Neville laughed nervously.

"Around, but it's really Blaise Zabini who's been spreading the word, and a bunch of Hufflepuffs. You know how they like to gossip. They'll spread _any_ rumor they hear until it turns into a game of telephone," Neville said nonchalantly. Playing telephone was precisely the analogy, because he _clearly_ had the wrong information. I looked at him curiously and wondered exactly what he'd heard.

"…What _exactly_ did you hear, and from whom?" I asked, crossing my arms. Neville scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I'm sorry, Angelina. I-I never believed any of it anyway—"

"Tell me," I demanded, slamming my fist on the counter, surprising myself with my sudden hostility. Neville looked confused and slightly concerned as I felt tears threaten my eyes, but slowly he started explaining.

"Well, I heard that you and Draco ran into each other at Fred's grave, which I thought was absolutely mental because I would never have expected _Draco_ to pay a visit there…and that you were seen on a date in Diagon Alley, at Fortescue's," he said, and that much was true, but it wasn't like it was a legitimate date.

"Uhm…"

"What else?" I prompted.

"I doubt it's true," Neville began, taking a step back as if he were afraid I'd deck him if I didn't like what he said next, "but I also heard that you were seen snogging."

I exhaled angrily, my eyes closing as I held back tears.

"I-It's not true, is it Angelina?"

"No! Of course not!"

I opened my eyes and a few angry tears slipped out. Neville was looking at me with such worry at that point. He knew something wasn't right about the story.

"Who told you this?" I asked.

"I heard it through the grapevine, but I know for a fact that Blaise started it…is everything okay?" he asked, starting to come round the counter. I rushed away before I really started crying. I couldn't believe it. And then I wondered if it was just another one of Draco's sick ploys to destroy me. I vaguely remembered being in the ice cream shop with him as I passed Fortescue's, and I also remembered Blaise Zabini staring at us, Draco saying that Blaise "had a thing for me." I wondered how the hell anyone else even knew about us hanging out together. Why would Draco even tell anyone if he wanted what he'd _really_ done hushed up? Just as I was turning the corner, too busy wiping my eyes to see who was coming, I bumped into a body.

"I'm s-sorry," I stuttered, falling back against a hard wall. Whoever I'd bumped into completely stopped and steadied me with their hands. But when they didn't say anything or take their hands off me, I stopped rubbing my eyes to see who the hell it was. My heart literally stopped for about two seconds as I looked up into Draco's tortuously cold eyes. He was staring down at me, not quite glaring, but squinting like he was trying to figure something out.

"Are you okay?" he asked so quietly I almost didn't hear. I wasn't sure what it was or why it always seemed to take me a second too long to fucking grab my wand whenever I ran into him. I guess I was frozen in fear. Once the shock wore off, I panicked and started shoving him away from me. I pulled my wand out of my pocket and without even saying it, shot a curse at him, which he was already thoroughly prepared for when he deflected it.

"You _stay_ the fuck away from me," I said, though I was scared out of my mind. Draco frowned and glared at me.

"_You_ bumped into _me_," he said.

"No, you're _following_ me," I said, shooting another curse at him. I decided I'd just had it with his nonsense. I began throwing spell after spell at him, but he was too nimble for me to get in a good shot and it ended up being a futile attempt so I stopped. I could've just disapparated but I wasn't going to give him the power of fear over me.

"You're a liar and you're evil. George could go to Azkaban because of _you_," I screamed. I looked around and no one really seemed to be there to witness this. Draco raised his hands as if in surrender and slowly pocketed his wand. He took a step towards me and I shot at him again. He curtly dodged and pulled out his wand a second time.

"I'm telling you, this is a waste of time," he said, with a serious look on his face.

"I hate you," I said.

"Don't say that," he barked, closing the gap between us. I closed my eyes; I couldn't bear to look into his icy gaze a minute more. I heard him sigh and he placed a hand up against the stony wall beside my head. I wasn't as terrified as I was when he'd first attacked me; we were in public and I knew he wouldn't try anything there. He'd be screwed if he did.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Angelina," he said.

I hated hearing my name roll off his insidious tongue. How I wished to rip it from his mouth.

"I'm…sorry," he said. I opened my eyes and found his face about three inches away from mine. The tears just ran out of my eyes like pitchers of hot water.

"I just…" he suddenly looked so remorseful and I closed my eyes again, not wanting to fall for the trick he'd played on me before. But the way his voice came out, I wasn't so sure it was a trick.

"What are you playing at?" I said brazenly. I felt something in my hair and my eyes opened wide. Draco was looking over my face with an awestruck expression, his mouth agape as he touched my hair. I was becoming afraid again.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he said pleadingly.

"Yes you did," I spat through gritted teeth and snatched his hand away from my hair. But when I did this, he didn't let go of my hand and I gasped. His was so cold that I wondered if perhaps he was the living dead.

"I…I wasn't myself—I wouldn't have hurt you if I was," he said, finding my gaze and staring there, babbling.

"I wasn't _myself_," he said again. I slid away from him in the opposite direction and he promptly pressed his other hand against the wall at my middle, blocking my exit.

"It _was you. _You did it yourself," I said. He was seriously frightening me.

"I know I'm bad, but I'm not evil. I was confused, and angry and sad. I needed you and you turned me down," he said.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of _excuse_?" I screamed, at which point a witch was walking by, hurrying along when she understood this to be some sort of altercation. I nearly called out to her for help when I was smothered by something. That something was Draco's mouth. He was kissing me. In complete disbelief and shock, I froze up like a statue. It was almost as if I were suffering from some sort of psychotic trance. His hands were ice cold, as I unwillingly recalled, but his lips were warm and awkwardly gentle considering how tightly he was holding me. A montage of images flashed before my eyes and I felt weak in the knees, remembering what it felt like when he was holding me down so tightly, restricting my movement. I started to struggle, too stunned to scream. I pushed Draco as hard as I could and he backed up.

"_Stop it_," I said, barely loud enough to hear my own voice. He looked so regretful that anyone would have believed it.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he blabbed.

"Please—"

"Don't touch me again," I said, stepping quickly to the side where his arms weren't blocking me anymore. He was so delusional that it was frightening. I saw somebody in the distance behind Draco, but not far enough that I didn't recognize it to be Blaise. I glared over at him and Draco was looking at me so intently, panting as if he'd just stopped running. Finally, he whipped his head in the other direction to find Blaise who was just turning away from us as if he hadn't been looking. Draco's face became furious and he started walking towards Blaise who just stood his ground. I saw Blaise's fist go up before Draco even reached him and they lunged at each other. I wanted to walk over and kill them both but I knew it wouldn't have helped my cause to save George. Curiosity got the best of me and I started towards them.

"You're a bloody asshole! You _knew_ I liked her," Blaise screamed, his nose running blood.

"_I am_? You're running about spreading rumors about me," Draco responded. I assumed Blaise had just been going off about seeing us at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, which meant that he had no idea what really happened between Draco and I. At first I had honestly felt badly for him, but by this point I just knew he was crazy.

"It was _you_ spreading those lies about me," I said, brandishing my wand at Blaise. He stood up straight, backing away slightly.

"I never said anything to him—I swear," Draco said, turning to me. I stepped back from him and Blaise eyed me curiously.

"Don't think this changes a thing," I said glaring.

"Changes anything?" Blaise asked, looking from Draco to me and back again.

"I knew it!" he shouts, "I _knew_ you were screwing her."

I wanted to vomit. That was a far cry from what was going on.

"You're jealous because she was with me," Draco said, the familiar evil spreading across his lips as he smiled wickedly at Blaise.

"So it's true, she cheated on the Weasley boy with you, and _that's_ why he used the Cruciatus Curse on you," Blaise said, connecting faulty dots.

"_What_?" I said in disbelief. Only Draco knew the truth about what had happened and he wasn't going to tell it.

"I should kill you for spreading such _lies_," I said warningly to Blaise. I was just about to stupefy him when he disapparated with a _crack_. Draco looked over at me.

"It was _Blaise_ who started the rumors. He's the only one who saw us together," Draco admitted, throwing his hands in the air when I pointed my wand at him.

"Angelina, I swear," he said, dropping to his knees in desperation. I started shaking my head.

"Leave me alone, or I will—"

"Kill me? Go ahead. I bet no one's watching," Draco said, looking up into my face. I wasn't sure if he was trying to get a rise out of me or if he was just being strange. I couldn't make out his facial expression.

"When I get George back, you better stay away from me, or you'll pray for death," I warned before disapparating.

The morning of George's hearing arrived and I was literally opening the door of the Burrow when I found both of my parents standing at the doorstep, their eyes full of tears. My dad looked furious and I knew why.

"Why didn't you tell us?" My mother asked, barely above a whisper. I should have known that they would've found out. It wasn't like they hadn't heard the news spreading round the Ministry. Molly and Arthur paused behind me at the door and invited my parents inside. They led us all to the kitchen and left the room so that we could talk as a family. I explained to my parents that I hadn't wanted them to be upset with me, or worry about the whole thing, and also that the Malfoys were old money and I knew I would've most likely lost had I tried to press charges against Draco. My mother was beside herself and wouldn't stop hugging me. My father looked about ready to murder a village full of people, but they both vehemently expressed that none of it was my fault and they weren't angry with me. I wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare already. I knew I wasn't going through it alone, but I just wanted to have it done so I could attempt to resume a normal life.


	12. Chapter 12

As I walked into the Ministry of Magic with my parents and the Weasleys, I felt as if I had an army at my back and that everything was going to be okay. Alone was the last thing I ever could've been. We made it into the courtroom where the hearing was to be held. George was seated at the front with his lawyer, and Lucius Malfoy was at the table beside them on the other side of the room, with his lawyer, who looked just as snooty as the man. I was sitting in the row behind George's table. His lawyer was whispering something to him, and when he was finished I tapped George on the shoulder. He turned around to look at me. I leant forward so only he could hear me. He smiled and kissed my forehead before I even spoke.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I hated seeing him in this place, handcuffed like he was some kind of criminal. And then someone walked down the aisle, somewhat noisily as if to make their presence known. George glared behind me at someone and I turned to see Draco walking up the aisle. But he wasn't glaring; he was looking over at me. His brow looked somewhat sweaty, as if he was nervous, but he kept a straight face. I looked away from him and George continued to glare as Draco took his seat beside his father.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Johnson, I am Esmond Wiccaning, George's lawyer." I looked over at the wizard seated beside George and he extended his hand which I shook. He had a firm warm grasp that was reassuring. His eyes were so dark that I assumed them to be black, his hair a bright brown in contrast, with loose curls to it, falling at his shoulders. He didn't look much older than George. Being that I was really the only witness, I was called to the stand. I felt some of the colour drain from my face as I faced the crowd of witches and wizards looking on curiously. It wasn't packed, but with the number of eyes on me, I just felt as if I was being criticized and I felt my eyes start to water. I spotted Hermione who nodded at me, sending me this comforting gaze, but my pulse quickened as I glanced over at Draco whose face was stolid as he looked on at me, his pale hands folded loosely on the table top.

"Ms. Johnson, can you tell the court what you saw when you walked down that aisle at Dionysus Delicacies the evening of…?" he went on to give the date and time of the incident and I closed my eyes tightly, not letting the tears out.

"It's called a _hearing_ for a reason, Ms. Johnson, we're going to need a verbal response from you," Draco's lawyer said somewhat viciously, approaching the bench where I sat.

"You saw George Fabian Weasley using the Cruciatus Curse on Draco Malfoy," he said, as if trying to force the words into my mouth. I shook my head.

"So that is a yes?" he asked, folding his arms behind his back and smiling curtly as he began to pace.

"_No_!" I said, standing somewhat before calming back down and sitting.

"Your honour, I'd like to cut to the chase and present the evidence, as this is duly a waste of my client's time."

"Very well," the judge said, sounding almost bored.

A goblin hobbled over with something and the lawyer flicked his wand at what appeared to be a tape. The lights dimmed slightly and there was a hologram projection of Draco standing in the aisle at the store I remembered, except he was picking up a case of butterbeer. George, who had been standing a little ways behind Draco, points his wand shouting the curse and causing Draco to drop the case, writhing and screaming in pain. I heard someone clear their throat, and looked over at Draco to find him tugging his collar. He _knew_ this was a foul lie. There was a toothless grin on Lucius's face as the hologram continued. It went on to show me running up behind George and grabbing his arm to make him stop, followed by George running away and a few passersby coming to check on Draco.

"Objection, this evidence is falsely accusatory," argued Esmond standing up.

"In what way, Esmond?" asks Draco's lawyer, blinking as the lights went back up.

"This is such a short recollection—perhaps there's more to go off of than this eight second clip."

"That's not what happened!" I said jumping in.

"Clearly the witness is attempting to exonerate the perpetrator—"

"Let her speak," the judge interrupted.

"That is _not_ what happened," I said vehemently, "This isn't right—that tape's been tampered with."

"And how would you know something like this? Have _you_ done something to it in order to cover for George Weasley?" the lawyer asked, rounding on me. I wasn't going to let him intimidate me a second time.

"You—rotten—liars," I said, unable to control myself.

"That's not what happened!"

"Really, Ms. Johnson, then tell us what _did_ happen? Did you or did you not happen upon George Weasley using the Cruciatus Curse on Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, but—!"

"Point taken!" The lawyer said, brandishing his finger.

"He was trying to help _me_! Draco was harassing me," I said, trying not to break as I explained.

"Really? Because based on that footage, and I'm sure everyone in this room would agree, there is no evidence of my client _harassing_ you as you so claim—"

"Objection! There was no modus operandi for George Weasley to randomly subject Malfoy to that kind of treatment. He has no criminal record—" Esmond pipes up.

"The evidence is _clear_," the lawyer interjects, "shall we play it a second time?"

"Overruled," says the judge, becoming agitated, "The evidence presented, being in the form that it was, is clear enough to dismiss any claims made by the witness. George Fabian Weasley, you are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban on the count of premeditated assault, without provocation or use under the Imperius Curse."

"No!" I screamed, startling the judge before he could bang his gavel.

"Obiecto!" Hermione shouted standing and pointing her wand at the tape that Draco's lawyer was still holding. Almost as immediately as the hologram started to play and show the actual unedited footage, Hermione was restrained and taken out of the courtroom, Ron following after screaming at the officers escorting her out. The hologram showed what actually happened. I could see myself going to pick up the case of butterbeer, dropping it when I bumped into Draco. It showed him cornering me into a shelf, it showed him touching my face and it became much clearer that this was the truth. George had only cursed Draco out of defense. The judge was angry as he asked the lawyer what the meaning of this was. The evidence had been completely misconstrued and the case was called to recess in order for it to be properly studied by the department of Improper Use of Magic. I felt a sense of relief as Lucius looked utterly flabbergasted and Draco rushed out of the courtroom before anything else could occur. I knew they weren't going to get away with it.


	13. Chapter 13

With no more evidence than the videotape to prove that Draco was in fact harassing me, he got off with the judge issuing a restraining order against him, that would unfortunately expire in six months' time, and the Malfoys' lawyer was sentenced to five years in Azkaban for tampering with evidence that would've otherwise sentenced an innocent wizard, George, to a lifetime in Azkaban for the use of an Unforgivable Curse. I was relieved when I left the Ministry of Magic with my friends and family, and my boyfriend, who looked like he could use a nap.

"You okay, George?" I asked, clutching his hand as he yawned rather loudly. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Of _course_ I am. Hermione's brilliance saved me from a lifetime of imprisonment."

Luckily Hermione hadn't been charged with anything for disrupting the trial since the evidence had, after all, been tampered with. Instead she was given some sort of recognition as a Good Samaritan. We were about to go out for a celebratory lunch when George announced that he really just wanted to go and get some sleep. No one objected, seeing how tired he looked, and we started on our way when my parents stopped me.

"Are you going to be alright, Angelina?" my mum asks, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay now. You should get to work, mum," I say. She hugs me briefly before nodding and starting off after my dad back inside the Ministry.

"Will you want me to bring you something to eat?" Molly asks in her motherly tone. George shakes his head, grips my hand, and apparates to the Burrow. I waited for him in the family room while he went to go freshen up. He came back in some pajama pants, his hair still wet.

"I'm going to go for a nap, care to join?" he asked, winking in a humorous way and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not tired," I said.

"Well, you can watch me sleep. I like the idea of having an angel to look out for me," he said, grinning and reaching out for my hand. I couldn't have said no. He was so sweet. I stood up off the couch, taking George's hand. He held it firmly and led me up to his and Fred's room. It was so wrong to see two beds in there knowing that only George was continuing to sleep there. I felt my eyes sting with sadness as I stared at Fred's bed. George didn't seem to be paying it any notice and I assumed he didn't feel like wallowing in misery at that moment. He sat on his bed and glanced over at me. My gaze never shifted from Fred's bed until George spoke.

"Angelina," he said gently. I looked away from the bed and wiped my eyes which I hadn't even noticed to be running. He lay back slowly and put both hands behind his head. I approached cautiously, although I wasn't quite sure why. I didn't mention Fred or his side of the room; I just stepped towards George's until I was sitting in it with my back resting against the wall. George inched closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, gazing up at me before resting his head on my stomach. He had his eyes closed and already looked like he was sleeping. For a few moments I wasn't sure what to do other than stare at him, but then I put my left hand on his head, which was slightly damp as I pulled my hand through his hair. He smiled shortly and I knew this was comforting to him. I started petting his head absently. He was breathing deeply and slowly and fell asleep in a matter of minutes. It was already somewhat hot in the Burrow and George's arms around my waist and head on my midriff made me start to sweat a bit but I didn't move. I stared down at him, his pale face ridden with exhaustion. I imagined him not sleeping where he'd been kept at the Ministry and it upset me to think that Draco _almost _had him sent to Azkaban. Not my George, not the one person left that I felt I could find solace in. I couldn't even talk to my mum about the rape. I had just begun to open up to George. The last time I tried, George and I were at the Ministry and I could hardly tell the whole thing; I kept choking on tears, becoming unintelligible. No matter how difficult it was for me, George listened. That was all I needed. I just needed him to listen. I guess I slipped out too beside George…I started having a bad dream. There were pale hands on my wrists, gripping so tightly that I could really feel it. It felt _real. _The next time I woke up, it felt like someone was watching me. I sat up slowly and saw Ron at the foot of George's bed, holding a cup of what I assumed to be tea. He looked away from me as if surprised that I woke up and found him there. Something told me he'd been standing there a while.

"You gonna want tea? It's iced," he said, his eyes flicking over me intently. I looked out the window and rubbed my eyes to find that the sun had started setting.

"Uhm," I started my voice groggy with sleep. I looked down at George, whose arms were still wrapped around my waist loosely. I went to get up and George shot straight up alertly, my movement having woken him. He blinked tiredly and then saw his brother standing at the end of the bed.

"Oi, ever heard of knocking? Get out," he said impatiently, rubbing his eyes. Ron turned on his heel and started out of the room, neglecting to close the door. George rolled his eyes and stood up, walking towards the door where he closed it, muttering something about not being able to take a nap in peace in this house, wondering why people never knocked. I felt the slightest urge to laugh but refrained. He came back over to the bed and sat down, facing me, crossing his legs Indian style. He looked very awake suddenly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. I fell asleep, too. Ron woke me up."

George shook his head in an annoyed fashion and put his arms on my shoulders. The dream flashed before my eyes a second. He leaned in slowly to kiss me. It was such a gentle touch, almost as if he were afraid I was some delicate vase that he didn't want to break. I sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Angie," he said.

"For what?"

George looked over my shoulder at Fred's bed.

"It's…hard for me to talk about him. I'm still convinced he'll walk through the door and go to sleep right over there," he said, sitting up to his full height and gazing over my head at Fred's side of the room.

"I hope you didn't feel uncomfortable being in here, with me," he said, looking back down at me slowly. I shook my head, though tears were filling my eyes. George's were still and dry. Maybe he'd already cried so much that there were no more tears left in him. I wiped my eyes and shook my head. George pulled me into a hug, but I gripped his shoulders and found myself pulling away.

"It's not just Fred I'm upset about," I said against George's chest. He wouldn't let me go, seemingly unaware that I was trying to get out of his embrace. He rubbed my back comfortingly and the feeling of hands on me sent me back into that horrible moment. I didn't want to feel Draco's hands on me anymore, but sometimes I'd close my eyes and it was like they were still there. Without warning I ripped away from George, and consequently found myself on the floor.

"Angie," he said worriedly. I shook my head, backing up until I was resting against Fred's bed on the floor. I buried my face in my knees.

"What's a _bloody_ restraining order going to do? Even if he leaves me alone, it won't _go away_—it won't undo what he's done," I said sobbing, shaking my head and pushing into my temples with exasperation. I felt movement in the floor and I knew that George had gotten out of bed to sit near me.

"Angelina, I won't let anything happen to you. He can't hurt you anymore," said George softly.

"I'm right here—"

"Don't touch me," I said almost without thinking, crawling away from George's hands. I wasn't sure why it was so hard for me then; it wasn't when he'd wrapped his arms around me while sleeping. George looked at me with some sort of anguish.

"I'm sorry," I said meekly through my hands.

"You _know_ I'm not going to hurt you, Angelina…I would _never_ do that."

It had been the nightmare that put me off, as I closed my eyes and it seemed to replay behind my lids. I couldn't stop crying. I felt George grip one of my hands but I took it back and wrapped my arms around my knees, rocking somewhat in a way that was a comforting mechanism. George didn't reach for me again but he sat closer and just looked at me. His eyes changed from worried to furious, and I knew he was thinking about Draco. Tears finally filled George's eyes and his fists were clenched with fury.

"I should've been there," he said, slamming a fist against the floor.

"I shouldn't have let this happen. I'm so sorry, Angie," he said. I shook my head. I didn't want him to blame himself. I still couldn't get over the fact that I just _never _should have let Draco speak to me. I could have simply not answered the door, and he never would have hurt me. George wiped his eyes and just kept apologizing to me. He looked like he wasn't sure what to do. I calmed down eventually and stood up, drying my eyes. George stood up as well and he looked so conflicted then, like he didn't know whether to hug me or walk away. I shook my hands which had fallen asleep.

"I think…I need to go home," I said, standing there staring at my feet.

"Do you want me to go with you?" George asked looking out the window as the night began to fall.

"I-I'll take the floo," I said, not wanting him to worry. He nodded and I started walking past him slowly. I paused.

"I'm sorry, George. I think I'm just going to need some time…it has nothing to do with you. I hope you know that."

I heard him walking towards me.

"I just need to think and sort this all out," I said. I looked at him and he nodded. I held his hand for a few seconds before opening the door and walking downstairs to leave.


	14. Chapter 14

I went home for the night and just showered and went to bed. I didn't even eat dinner. I hadn't felt hungry. I was just uncomfortable. As I thought about things and fell asleep I nightmared about Draco. Even though I knew it was just a dream, I woke up crying and in a sweat. I had to leave the lights on and I kept my wand right at my side, but was hardly able to sleep for the rest of the night. I stayed off of work for a few days, calling in sick, though I knew most of the Ministry must've known by now what had happened with Draco and the false evidence. I just prayed that there weren't any more rumors spreading about me. George owled me and asked if I was okay, if I was going to come over for dinner, since I hadn't seen him in a few days. I responded and said I'd meet up with him at the Burrow later on, and I did. I was quiet while I ate, but everyone else was in conversation, thankfully. Nobody appeared to be focusing on what had happened except for me, though I kept it all inside my head. George knew this as he stared over at me at the table. I stayed at the Burrow into the evening, playing chess with Ginny as Hermione kept score and Ron listened to the radio with Harry.

"D'you want to talk?" George asked, standing at the entrance to the kitchen when I was placing my empty teacup in the sink. He was leaning there with his arms crossed, looking somewhat tired from the week. I knew he'd been busy at the store. I hoped it would have been enough to keep him from thinking about what I was going through, but deep down I knew that it wasn't; there was blatant worry on his face. I nodded and smiled, walking up to him where he took my hand and we went up to his and Fred's room. George turned on the light and closed the door softly, so we wouldn't be bothered.

"How was work?"

"Oh, I called in sick the rest of the week," I said, shrugging and lying back on George's bed.

"Oh. Sounds busy," he said jokingly. I smiled. I felt compression on the bed as he lay beside me carefully. He inched closer, but so cautiously that I stared at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, resting his head atop his hands. I couldn't answer that question. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Ang," he said. I opened my eyes again and he kissed me softly. He waited a few seconds, in which time I only smiled at him. So he kissed me again…

George's hand was growing too hot at the small of my back, and I started to feel suffocated. I leaned back away from him a bit and sat up. He followed.

"...Every time we start kissing like this, you recoil," said George as I turned my face away. I felt badly because I knew he was right.

"I-I'm sorry," I said, unable to look at him. I listened to George sigh.

"No, I'm sorry," he said, "Angelina, the last thing I wanna do is upset you or make you uncomfortable." His hands left me and I looked to find him staring at his feet.

"It isn't you, George. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay, Angel," he said, giving me a grin. Deep down I didn't think it was okay. At the same time, I didn't want him to push me. But then, I wanted to be there for him physically. It was still too soon for me. I wanted to be with him but I wasn't sure I was prepared to let anyone near me that way, since it hadn't been my choice the first time. I was frustrated with myself. It wasn't like George would try to hurt me the way Draco had.

"I hate that I can't make you happy," I said, saying what I was feeling. George appeared flabbergasted.

"What do you mean? Of course you make me happy, Angelina," said George, leaning near my face, though not touching me. I wiped away the tear that escaped my eye.

"No, you can't even touch me because I might freak out. Don't try and sugar coat it. I really want to show you how much I love you...but I still can't get it out of my head," I said, closing my eyes and still seeing Draco's icy gaze. When I looked at George again, he was staring at his feet. He looked distraught, or maybe disappointed. I wasn't sure which, really.

"I can't really say I understand how you feel, Angelina, but I'm in love with you and that won't change. You don't have to be afraid of me," he said, gazing at me through the sides of his eyes.

"I'm not afraid. I'm traumatized. And I hate it because I really do want to be with you...I just feel...dirty. Wrong...I don't know how to stop feeling that way." Draco had taken my innocence like it was something I'd offered and I couldn't get that back.

"If I'd have been wiser, I would've seen it coming—"

"Stop blaming yourself, Angelina," George said almost unbelievably, "You wanna blame somebody, blame me. I should've been there! I should've known he'd do something just to hurt you; that's what guys like him do." George was facing me completely by this point.

"What I do understand is why you keep pulling away from me, Angie. You won't talk to me enough...you still haven't even talked to your mum. How can you move on if you don't let it all out?"

"I want to forget! I want it to go away!" I shouted, shedding tears.

"But see, pushing things to the back of your mind doesn't help. This is destroying you slowly. It's affecting me, too," George explained, holding my hands.

"I want to help you. That's all," said George. I held his hands tightly.

"It's gonna be alright. He can't hurt you again." I looked up into George's eyes and calmed down.

"I think maybe it's time for you to talk to somebody, Angie. I don't think I'm enough."

"I hate talking about it. And if I can't get through it with myself or with you, then I'm not sure I will."

"Don't say that."

"Who am I supposed to talk to, a therapist? They're full of crap," I said. I just felt so negative.

"...I didn't say that."

"But you're thinking it, George."

"I'm trying to help you. I don't want it to be like this between us anymore," he explained. I looked at his pleading eyes and imagined how many times I'd pulled away from his kisses and embraces like I'd been burned by fire. I just couldn't handle anyone being that near after what had happened.

"Angelina, please...I know I probably shouldn't say this, but sometimes you recoil and I almost wonder if you just don't want me. It hurts me."

"That's not true! I love you, George."

"Then let me help you. Let me help you take the pain away. You know that it won't go away if you do nothing about it."

I stared at the wall for a minute before looking back at George who seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. I'm just worried. Can't I be worried? I'm your boyfriend."

I smiled then and wrapped my arms around him. I really did love him. It would've been worse without George. If I needed him, he was there.

"How about a drink? You're looking pale," said George, holding my chin.

"_You're_ calling _me_ pale?" I said, grinning. George laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on. It'll just be us, then I'll take you home, if you want," he said. I nodded and kissed his forehead, which caused him to blush. George grabbed my hand and we went downstairs and out the door before disapparating to Hogsmeade and walking to the Hog's Head. I felt so safe with George and I wanted it to stay like that as he held the door open for me. We took a seat at a table and ordered firewhiskey. I smiled at George across the table and he smiled at me.

"I'm really glad you came over," he said, reaching for my hand across the table.

"I've been worrying about you all week."

"Well, don't. I just needed some time to think, is all," I said. Our drinks came and we started at them immediately. I guessed I'd needed one more than I thought.

"I want you to know that I feel safe with you, and me pulling away sometimes, it has nothing to do with you," I said, wanting to explain again. George nodded understandingly.

"I'd just rather not dwell on it. The nightmares are enough anyway," I said, taking another swig.

"Nightmares," said George worriedly.

"Don't worry—they're nowhere near as bad…" I couldn't finish my sentence. George gripped my hand tighter. I shook my head, hinting that I wanted to get off the subject.

"I've been meaning to tell you something," George began before wiping some firewhiskey off his lip.

"I'm, uh…I'm moving out of the Burrow."

I was somewhat surprised by this.

"Don't get me wrong, I _love_ my family. Merlin knows it. It's just that…I can't stand it there at times, now that Fred's gone," he said, pausing with this distant look in his eyes. I turned his palm up and rubbed it with my thumb.

"I've been saving up. I mean, there's been enough since Fred and I had the shop open a while. I want to build my own place, in Yorkshire, maybe. I just can't take it, being in me and Fred's room without him there. I can't stand the flat either. His room's still there, exactly the way he's left it…"

George trailed off for a second and then he finished his firewhiskey and his mood seemed to change a bit.

"Well, I know it's really soon of me to ask, but do you want to move in with me?"

I was even more surprised.

"I…I know it's so soon, but…" his expression slowly changed from cheerful to malignant, and I realized that he was staring at something behind me.

"George?" I asked as his grip on my hand loosened. I turned around and saw someone sitting at the far end of the bar. I didn't need a second glance to tell who it was. George was rushing towards Draco before I even had the chance to turn back and look at him. It appeared that Draco hadn't even realized we were there, and I knew George was about to do something stupid. I stood up but before I managed to make it over to the end of the bar, George had his wand out and pointed at Draco's neck, pulling him off the stool. Draco stumbled in shock. I rushed over and a siren-like alarm started to go off. I looked around me, wondering what the hell had happened. George was taken by surprise too and as he looked around to see what was going on, Draco stole the opportunity to punch him in the face. Two Ministry officials apparated into view and had their wands pointed at Draco in a matter of seconds.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" George shouted, grabbing his nose which was bleeding.

"Mr. Malfoy, you have violated the restraining order put against you," one of the officials began

"—No I haven't," he barked, looking around until he spotted me. His mouth fell agape a bit.

"Are you kidding me? I didn't even know she was in here," he said before they could restrain him.

"Ms. Johnson, is this true?" The second official asked. I nodded slowly, looking away from Draco and staring at George who was being held back by the first official.

"That bloody prick doesn't deserve to walk freely. Do you know what he's done?" George asked angrily. The officials told Draco to leave. He breezed past George, adjusting his collar. I cringed as he walked past me and the officials followed him out. George rushed over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Are you crazy?" I asked, "Do you _want_ to get arrested for assault and battery?" I asked, crossing my arms as George grabbed my shoulders. He shook his head and then wiped his nose with the back of his hand. I picked up a napkin from a nearby table and held it up to his nose.

"You're going to get into even more trouble. So please, don't do that again," I said.

"Sure. But if he goes anywhere near you ever again, I can't promise that. I'll fucking _kill _him."

I took the tissue away from his nose and pointed my wand at it.

"Didn't even get a good slug in," George grumbled.

"Consano," I said softly and George's nose healed right up. George was looking around and I looked to see why. There were a handful of witches and wizards staring at us then.

"What are you _bloody_ looking at?" George seethed. I could smell the firewhiskey on his breath.

I grabbed his hand and he glanced down at me.

"Stop it. You're making a scene," I whispered.

"Let's just go, George," I said, pulling him by the hand out of the pub.


	15. Chapter 15

When George and I got to my front steps, the night sky was lit up with stars. George stared up at them. Whilst he was busy looking, I ascended the first two steps and planted a kiss on his chin, which took him by surprise. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded, holding his face in my hands for a bit before giving him a good kiss. I started to open my front door.

"Goodnight," George said, his voice very near to me. I paused and turned around.

"Will you come up with me?" I asked.

"I…I don't want to be alone just yet."

"Are you sure?" he asked, stepping up the stairs beside me. I nodded and opened the door. I went inside and George closed it after himself, making sure it was locked. I grabbed his hand and led him quietly up the stairs to my room.

"Angelina?" my mum called, coming out of her room. She was in her nightgown, brushing her teeth.

"Hello," she said to George, smiling shortly.

"Good evening Mrs. Johnson," he said politely.

"Angie," my mum said.

"Hang on," I responded, walking George down to my room. I told him to wait in there while I went to say goodnight to my mum.

"I got a call this morning from your boss asking if everything was okay. I didn't know you were taking the rest of the week off."

"It's fine, mum," I said, not wanting to talk about work.

"Angie, are you sure? If there's something you want to talk about, I'm right here," she said, turning on the bathroom light and spitting in the sink.

"I'm fine, mum. Goodnight," I said, walking back down the hall to my room, where I found George standing with his hands in his pockets. I laughed.

"Well, don't just stand there, get comfortable," I said.

"Are you sure? It's not going to make you uncomfortable for me to be in your bed?" George asked gently.

"Take your shoes off," I said, kicking mine behind the door. George did as I said and took a seat on my bed. I walked towards the window and opened it, letting in some fresh air. I then went into my closet and pulled off my jeans and put on a pair of pajama pants before walking back out to find George lying there, flicking bubbles into the air from his wand. I paused and watched, laughing. He smiled over at me.

"I've never seen that before," I said, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, it's just a little something I've been working on for the shop." I cozy up to him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I overreacted at the bar," said George. "I shouldn't have let that git get to me."

"It's okay," I said, reaching for George's hand.

"Just remember, he's not worth going to jail over," I said before resting my head on George's shoulder. He laughed. I liked the sound.

"…I just couldn't sit there and do nothing about what he's done to you," George added.

"It isn't fair that he still got away with so much."

I rubbed the back of George's hand and he sighed. He put his wand down on my nightstand and turned to look at me. I smiled at George, and George smiled at me.

"So, what do you think? Does Yorkshire sound like a good place to build a home? I was thinking more of a countryside sort of area, you know, like the Burrow. It's nice and quiet unlike in the city…maybe at the moors."

I thought about getting away from all of the familiar places, and it excited me, but at the same time made me nervous.

"Angie?" George asked me quietly.

"Y-yeah, that sounds nice. I bet it'd be serene," I said, closing my eyes.

"…Listen, Angie, I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable by asking you to move in with me. Things wouldn't have to change right away. I just fancy the idea of us being together, in our own place. No one else around. You wouldn't have to worry about siblings bursting in the door," said George, and I opened my eyes, laughing as I recalled Ron standing at the foot of George's bed when we were napping. George smiled, happy to see that I was happy.

"I'd have you decorate the house however you want," said George, and it really began to sound like he was coaxing me to move in with him. But I grinned.

"I mean, I'd ask my mum but she gets a bit intense at times. I actually haven't even told her I plan to move out," said George distantly. He sighed.

"We could get a dog, or a cat," he went on. My grin began to turn into a toothy smile.

"I like seeing you smile," said George quietly. I knew he hated to see me cry. I hadn't known how much all of this drama could destroy him.

"And you'd be safe with me, love," he said, lifting my chin. I felt the blood rush through me as if I was on fire.

"I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you ever again," he said. I felt my eyes watering. George was so reassuring. I couldn't have said no at that point. I thought about it for a few seconds, and remembered that Draco had been able to get into my house when I was home alone. If I had been with George, things would have gone differently. I nodded at George and he sat up.

"Is that a yes?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah," I said, sitting up to wrap my arms around him. He was so warm it almost put me to sleep as he enclosed me in his arms. It was a meaningful embrace, one I finally started to feel comfortable in.


End file.
